Abandoned But Loved
by DJDarkPixie
Summary: A baby is left at the pack's doorstep but it's dying mother. Jackson knows what it means to be adopted and they take it in. Trouble soon follows when they discover its true identity.
1. Chapter 1

Abandoned But Loved

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1 – Future

RATING: M for mature. Parental discretion is advised. ;)

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out", "Lucky Valentine", "Connecting To The Whole," same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are a couple, Scott is mated with Ted. A baby is left at the pack's doorstep by its dying mother. Jackson knows what it means to be adopted and they take it in. Trouble soon follows when they discover its true identity.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death.

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 1

The music from the iPod blared across the backyard and over the pool. The pack was busy preparing lunch on the patio of the fully restored Hale estate. A beautiful blond young man with blue eyes, angular features and full pouty lips was mouthing the words along to the song that was playing, and was dancing as he was setting out place settings on the table. "I'm sexy and I know it…" he said softly as he was thrusting his speedo clad hips from side to side. He laughed to himself smirking, folding the napkins into little bishop hats. His mother, rest her tortured soul, one of her few good qualities was that she believed in a well set table no matter how informal or casual the occasion, and Jackson had adopted that trait.

He was startled when a pair of hands wrapped around his hips swaying with the music. He felt the hips pressed against his moving in unison and laughed. He dropped the napkin, turned to face the beautiful sculpted body now against his and belted out in unison with the other young man, "I'm sexy and I know it!" The two pale wolves kept dancing and singing the lyrics to the song, making quite a scene. Derek, who was at the grill tending to the steaks, looked in their direction, just shaking his head. Stiles, who was using the pool skimmer to take leaves and bits of the forest out of the pool was, to a lesser degree, dancing and singing along to the song as well. When he saw his brothers starting to dance, he dropped the long aluminum pole and danced over to join them. The three knocked their hips and butts together, all the while singing along with the song.

Scott came out of the house carrying a platter of vegetables and fresh bread. He laughed at his brothers' antics. He danced his way to the table careful to not spill anything, and put the platter down and continued his dancing towards the other three to join in. Stiles gyrated over towards Scott and they both raised their hands in the air alternating hip-bumping in time to the song. Each time the song lyrics said 'I'm sexy and I know it' all four wolves sang the words out loudly.

"Go for it Jackson. Own it! Work it!" shouted Ted in encouragement. Derek looked over again and saw that the other three were standing aside in a line, as Jackson runway-walked across the flagstone patio. He stopped, flexed his jaw, turned, and runway-walked back to whoops and hollers from his pack mates.

Derek shouted, "You want fries with that shake pretty boy?"

Everyone laughed as Jackson turned bright red but didn't stop strutting. The extended mix of the song was almost over when Ted approached Jackson with a tiny petunia he had pulled from a nearby planter, and gave it to him. Jackson smiled and kissed his 'adoring fan' on the cheek. Ted pretended he was swooning like a 13-year old fanboy. Everyone froze when they heard a loud growl that came from the direction of the house.

Standing in the doorway was Danny carrying a large bowl of salt-and-vinegar potato chips. His eyes were flashing and the pack could see his claws extending, threatening to shatter the bowl in his hands. "Get away from him," he growled again low and threateningly.

Jackson spoke up. "Danny, it's nothing. We are just being stupid. Ted didn't do anything. It was just a peck on the cheek like a teeny bopper. We were playing."

Stiles ran over to Danny and took the bowl from him before it shattered. "Um, Danny, settle down." He placed the bowl on the table and turned back to the fuming black-haired boy who was about to shift. He placed his hands on Danny's shoulders and then slid a hand up the hot cheek. "Danny, it was nothing. Now calm down before you do something stupid. Ted is not hitting on Jackson. You know we were all teasing Jackson and just playing."

A few steps away, Ted spoke up. "Danny, I am sorry. It really was just playing being silly with the song. You know I like to dance and when I heard Jackson singing the song I joined him and we were just playing. Nothing else. Honest. You could tell if I was lying."

Jackson saw that Danny wasn't listening and he got angry. "Fine, Danny. Be that way. Let's see if you believe us now." Everyone was gobsmacked as he pulled off his speedo and threw it at Danny, hitting him in the face. Danny's eyes returned to normal just for a moment until Jackson continued. He walked over to Scott, and yanked down his trunks exposing his nakedness, and then did the same to Ted pulling his speedo down as well.

He walked over to Stiles and pantsed him, then looked at Stiles, who moved aside. Danny was shaking trying to control his anger, when Jackson kissed him full on the mouth, licking his fangs. Danny started to relax at the feel of his mate's warm tongue tasting his mouth so fully, when suddenly he was bare-assed. Jackson had pantsed him too.

Jackson pulled back, turned with a wicked twinkle in his eyes, and walked back to where Ted and Scott were standing, junk still exposed, having not moved. He winked at them as he walked over to Derek who had frozen in place as well. The tongs were still, in mid air, a piece of steak hanging from them, threatening to drop. Jackson took the tongs and meat from him and set it on the platter. Derek just looked at him with a 'don't you dare' look. Jackson turned to him, cocked his head sideways looking at him in the eyes. Derek just rolled his eyes in acquiescence. Jackson pulled down Derek's black square-cut swimsuit leaving it around his ankles.

Jackson turned back to see the mouths of everyone looking at him not knowing if he had been secretly brewing meade again. He stopped, set his pose and flicked the button he had on his Pebble watch. Another song came blaring again from the outdoor sound system around the backyard and pool. 'I'm too sexy for my shirt' filled their space. Jackson runway-walked seductively over to his mate, and took him by his hands.

Danny stumbled, as he had to untangle his trunks from his feet. Jackson reached out and grabbed Stiles to drag him along. They walked over to where Scott and Ted were stepping out of their suits to join them. They all four were standing there naked just looking at each other. Ted at Scott, Jackson at Danny, and Stiles over to Derek. Derek walked over to join them. Jackson kissed Danny again, who was still flashing his eyes but had calmed down. Suddenly they all felt themselves falling. Then a big splash.

Derek had rushed the tight group taking them all, including himself, into the pool. "What the hell?" shouted Jackson. "My hair!" Everyone laughed, except him.

"Jackson, really. Your hair?" said Derek. He laughed again and got a face full of water. "OH," he sputtered. "It's on now buttermilk!" He lunged at Jackson dunking him under. Soon the whole pack joined in rough housing and playing in the pool.

"Shit!" Jackson exclaimed. "The steaks!" He rushed to the side of the pool and climbed out, water sheeting off his alabaster skin as he ran over to the grill. He saw that Derek had already turned it off and the steaks were just keeping warm. He looked back at the pool to see Derek wink at him. He just shook his head. Of course his alpha had thought ahead. He thought of everything. Jackson loved being part of their family.

He heard a growl again, and looked to see Danny's eyes flashing again. He smelled arousal. He noticed all the eyes of the pack were on him. He loved Danny, but had nothing to be jealous about. His heart and soul belonged to Danny. No one but the Creator himself could change that. He was surprised when he heard Derek's voice.

"Pup. Settle down. Now." Derek spoke directly at Danny.

"But everyone's looking at Jackson and they want to fuck him. He's mine!" he roared in response.

His reply was a huge face full of water. He sputtered to see and speak. "What was that for?" he yelped.

Derek just chuckled as he paddled over. "Danny. Your mate is very beautiful. He's got great skin, hair, eyes, a bubble butt you could bounce a quarter off of, a dick to choke a horse, and guess what. A heart the size of Alaska. Regardless of the wrapper the heart is his best quality. And guess what, little pup," He ruffled Danny's hair. "It's all for you. He has given you his most precious and valuable quality. Sure, we are all just men and we know a hot guy when we see one, but don't forget. We all have mates too and we all have our own relationships. We honor and love that. We honor and love yours' and Jackson's too. We would never violate that. Earlier, when you saw everyone being, well, the only word I can think of is gay, so, we'll go with that. Earlier when you saw everyone just being gay, well guess what. It's because we _are_ gay. Just because we are gay and we get turned on by each other doesn't mean we are going to get all Falcon Video Pac in here."

Stiles just roared with laughter at the video pac comment. Ted and Scott just rolled their eyes laughing. Ted paddled over to Danny and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, yes your mate is hot. Hell, all of my brothers are hot and if I was single, I would be in trouble. But please don't ever think I would ever do anything to mess with what you two have. I mean, he's cute of course, but he's no Scott. It's Scott that I chose and who chose me and I will only ever love him. I will only ever make love with him." He looked over to see Scott blush and give him a coy smile. "I love all of you, my brothers, but different. Some packs blur the boundaries between partners, and that's okay, but ours doesn't. Not like that. And even if we did, it doesn't take the Hubble telescope to see that Jackson's heart is only for you. I'm sorry if you thought that I or any of us was trying to violate that. It wasn't my or our intention and I am sorry if we hurt your feelings."

He just stood there with his hands still on Danny's shoulder, silently waiting. The air grew tense as he waited. There was no sound, the iPod having reached the end of the playlist. All they heard was the soft whir from the pool pump and the sounds of the forest. Danny's eyes flashed and Ted tensed, ready for a fight. Everyone felt it. This could be bad.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Dun-dun-dunnnnnn… Yes, that's where I am going to leave you. Hanging like our naked pack in the sun. But… there will be more… tonight. Yes, another chapter before morning. Just setting up the dynamic before we see the real drama ensue. Well, anytime the Hale pack is around there is drama. But this time, it's even more so.

Reviews/comments are welcomed and requested.


	2. Chapter 2

Abandoned But Loved

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1 – Future

RATING: M for mature. Parental discretion is advised. ;)

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out", "Lucky Valentine", "Connecting To The Whole," same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are a couple, Scott is mated with Ted. A baby is left at the pack's doorstep by its dying mother. Jackson knows what it means to be adopted and they take it in. Trouble soon follows when they discover its true identity.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, dimensional travel.

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 2

_(Cont'. from Chapter 1: He just stood there with his hands still on Danny's shoulder, silently waiting. The air grew tense as he waited. There was no sound, the iPod having reached the end of the playlist. All they heard was the soft whir from the pool pump and the sounds of the forest. Danny's eyes flashed and Ted tensed, ready for a fight. Everyone felt it. This could be bad.)_

Ted instinctively removed his hands from Danny's shoulder and moved back. He knew Danny was going to hit him at the very least, and at the very worst, he wasn't sure what to expect. He felt his heart start to speed up and he internally got ready to shift.

Danny burst out laughing, causing everyone in the pool to yell, being caught off guard, thinking he was going to pounce on Ted. He kept laughing, and a hand flew at him and smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow," he said. "What was that for?"

Stiles replied, "Because we thought you were going to pound Ted and I didn't want to get blood in the pool."

"Well next time, can you take your engagement ring off before you hit me please? That freaking hurt," Danny said, rubbing the back of his head. He stopped and looked over at Ted who was smiling but had a wary look in his eyes. "Ted, I'm not going to hit you. Honest. Seriously, what you said meant a lot. No harm done, and I am sorry I spooked you. I just get a little jealous sometimes. I just…" He stopped and looked at Jackson, who was beaming at him.

Jackson paddled over to Danny and put his arms around him. "You just what," he prodded. Danny didn't reply, he just looked down, his bottom lip quivering. "Danny, what's wrong? Why are you upset?"

Danny pressed his lips together and met Jackson's gaze. "Jackson, I just love you so much I don't think I could live without you."

"Danny, you know that myth about wolf mates dying when the other dies isn't true," Derek said quietly.

"No, that's not what I mean. God, this is lame…" Danny whispered.

Jackson took Danny's face in his hands. "Daniel… look at me. I'm not going anywhere. I am your mate. I love you and only you. I will never love another man like I love you. If something happened to you, I would die lonely. I would die alone in the dark. Barely recognizable. A mere husk of a man. The smell would be great." He looked at Stiles who was pretending to gag himself at the old movie reference, and tried not to laugh. "Shut up Stiles." His pack mates laughed at the levity.

"Seriously Daniel. I love you. I want you. I chose you… I choose you. I continually choose you. Only you. I want to live my entire life with you. I want to have a family with you." He made a fist and knocked on his mate's forehead like he was knocking on a door. "Hello? Is anyone home?" He laughed and kissed Danny. "Danny, I meant it when I said I wanted to be your mate. Nothing will ever change that."

Danny looked around at all the wet eyes and smiling faces looking at him. "I love you too Jackson. I feel the same way. I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot…" he trailed off, sniffling and laughing. His pack mates surrounding him in a group hug.

Ted wiped his eyes and looked over at his mate Scott. "Scott, I'm hungry. Let's eat." Scott pulled him into a long embrace and passionate kiss. After he caught his breath, he uttered, "I love you too," and smiled a huge grin.

Derek took Stiles by the hand and the two got out of the pool. "Okay, so before we add more water to the pool by listening to more of this mush, how about we put our suits back on, and eat."

"Yes," exclaimed Stiles. "Let's get our feed on!" A wet speedo hit him in the face. "Hey!" he yelped as he looked over at a laughing Jackson.

Jackson hugged him and put his suit back on. "How about some more music?" he asked. A resounding 'yes' was his reply and he put on more dance music. He laughed when he saw Derek and Stiles doing the tootsie roll to the music. He just face palmed himself laughing at his pack. He loved them.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The pack sat around the table, eating their steaks and enjoying each other's company. They laughed with each other, and teased each other, and celebrated their lives listening to great music and sharing a great meal. Danny looked up and cocked his head to the side not sure what he was seeing. His eyes tried to focus in the bright light on the object that was approaching and he stood to get a better look. His pack, at seeing this, looked up. They followed Danny's gaze to the small object that was floating towards them. They watched silently, no one moving, eyes fixed on the dark object. Danny stepped back as the object seemed it was going to hit them. He realized it wasn't a threat but didn't interfere and let it hit the ground in front of him.

"Danny, it's just a feather. Why the drama?" asked Jackson.

"Nobody touch it!" came a voice from behind them.

The pack sprang from the table and into formation at the sound of the intruder. Derek was at the front, his eyes flashing red. They hadn't smelled anyone.

"Whoa, we come in peace! I swear. We mean you no harm." The voice belonged to a male figure, about the same age as the pack. He was fair, tall and lean, with sparkling blue eyes, black hair, and a voice that sounded like soft thunder over a mountain. Beside him was another young male, same blue eyes and fair skin, dark brown hair, but more muscled and equally as tall. The second guy was silent but had his hand in his jacket pocket. The first male put his hand on the shoulder of the second one and dipped his head slightly, gesturing for him to relax. The second guy raised his eyebrow but he did seem to relax, but so slightly that only a werewolf would notice.

Derek spoke first. "Who are you? Why are you here? We have an accord."

Derek's pack all looked at him with confused looks, but if he noticed he made no outward indication of it.

The muscled guy tensed even more than before at Derek's questions. "It's okay, Brian. He can smell us. There's no need for that. Let's just pass along the message and leave." The first man spoke calmly trying to get the second one to relax. Seeing this was probably futile, he turned back to face the pack.

"I am sorry. Let me introduce myself, for the first time, and again. My name is Jeremy, and this is my, uh, this is Brian." The leaner male spoke indicating the bulkier one. "We are here to give you a message."

"Well, fine. Tell me your message, and then I want you to leave our property," Derek said through gritted teeth.

"Actually, Derek, the message isn't for you, it's for Danny," Jeremy said.

All eyes went to Danny, who looked like a deer in the headlights. "Me?" he asked. "What for?"

Jeremy indicated at the long black feather that was at Danny's feet. "That. It's a message. No! You mustn't touch it!" he quickly darted over and took it from where it had landed, and returned to where he was standing.

Stiles' mouth dropped open, speechless at the speed he just witnessed. At seeing Stiles' and the betas' shocked looks Jeremy just laughed.

"Vampires," muttered Derek to his pack's unspoken questions.

"Say wha'?" asked Scott.

"Cool! I _knew_ they were real," said Jackson softly with a smile.

"Yes," Jeremy said. "It's good to see you again, Jackson. You too Stiles." He reached behind him and handed the feather to Brian, who put it into the black messenger bag he had across his chest. "You too Danny. You look good. Glad to see you found someone finally. You too Scott. That hunter girl was all kinds of bad news. But you…" he said looking at Ted. He leaned back as if listening to someone. Brian had leaned forward so his mouth was even with Jeremy's ear. His lips did not move. "Oh that's right, Ted. Of course. Good to see you again." He straightened up and fixed his gaze upon Derek. "It's good to see you again Derek, but I can tell from your look that this is confusing. I was glad to see your sister finally got married." He jumped when Brian jabbed him in the ribs. "Oh, sorry. Shit. Well, too late now."

Derek's eyes flashed brighter red than before. "Who are you? We have never met you before! Explain yourselves before I tear you apart."

At hearing the threat, Brian stepped forward his eyes flashing purple, two sets of fangs now filling his mouth, the skin around his eyes and his lips darkening. Jeremy stuck his arm out, preventing him from getting any closer.

"Look, I am sorry. Our sudden appearance is confusing I know. I apologize for that. Let me explain. Everyone just settle down, and I promise I can explain." The leaner vampire looked between Brian and Derek hopefully.

Stiles broke the tension. "Wait. I know you. Oh my gods, I almost didn't recognize you." He turned to the pack. "Guys, it's Brian and Jeremy." Seeing no response registering in their eyes he pressed on. "Brian and Jeremy… from high school. The band geek and the jock from the wrestling team that was a science genius?" He looked at his pack for a reply. "Not ringing any bells?" He waited as he noticed everyone starting to realize they did know the two guys.

"In all fairness, Stiles, you have actually not met us before. Well, not this version of us," Jeremy stated. Seeing the confusion again cover the pack's faces he started over. "Let me start from the beginning. This is going to take a while. May we sit down and explain? I promise you, we mean you no harm. We will explain ourselves, deliver the message, and be on our way." He looked at Derek for the next phrase, "With your permission Alpha, of course."

Derek looked them over again, sniffing the air. He wrinkled his nose, and Brian chuckled. He looked at his pack and saw they all were in agreement that they wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on. He remained standing but motioned to Brian and Jeremy to join them at the table.

Jeremy and Brian walked over to the table. As he started to sit down, Stiles was about to put his hand on his shoulder, but he yelled out. "NO, you can't touch us! Whatever you do, don't touch us." Stiles recoiled like he had touched something hot. Derek growled. "Sorry," Jeremy said. "It's a side effect of how we got here. People from where we end up can't touch us, or they get hurt. In your case, being a werewolf, it would make you shift but then start wetting yourself like a puppy." Brian started chuckling at that. Jeremy kicked him under the table.

"Well then I guess I should say thank you for that, but I don't understand. I'm more confused now that before," Stiles stated.

Jeremy took a deep breath, and started. "Okay, as I said, I am Jeremy and this is Brian. Yes, you already know us, but not in the way that you think. How to explain. Screw it, you are werewolves. You already know there are more things under the sun than are in the books. Fine. Here goes nothing." He took another deep breath and filled them in. "We are Brian and Jeremy, but not from your world. The Brian and Jeremy you know are still here, still, um…" Brian kicked him under the table. "…still being the Brian and Jeremy you know, or not. Anyway, but we aren't from this world. This dimension to be more accurate. The world we came from, well, it's going through a kind of war, for lack of a better term. A war between good and evil, between light and dark, literally, and we, being who we are, kind of have to make sure that when messages from our dimension need to find their way into yours, we sort of, make sure the message is received, then get outta dodge so to speak. However, due to circumstances beyond our control, a certain Spell Wolf we know kind of popped out of our dimension wanting to hand deliver the good news, but before he could finish he was yanked back, and all that was left of his visit was a wing feather. When we realized he hadn't got to deliver the message but had left something from our dimension here, we had to get it back, basically, finish the job."

Jeremy paused looking around at all the blank faces staring at him except for Derek and Danny. Danny spoke first. "Okay, so assuming this is true, and you are able to travel interdimensionally, why now, why here?"

"As I stated, a message was to be delivered but the usual methods were unable to be used and our Spell Wolf took it upon himself to deliver the message but was unable to complete the task. So, we are here to deliver the message and clean up after him." Jeremy smiled.

"So, to _clean up_, you mean the feather, right?" Derek asked.

"Yes, exactly. It's the same reason you must not touch us. Anything from our dimension that is touched by someone from your dimension will make the person who touches it instantly either dead or randomly shift to another dimension." Jeremy looked silently over to Brian who just smiled and gently patted the messenger bag.

"Okay, so, still assuming this is all true, what is the message your friend was trying to deliver?" Danny asked. "And what the heck is a Spell Wolf?"

"I will let your alpha explain about all the types of wolves that exist, but I will give you the message." He looked over at Derek. "Derek, yes, they are real. All the stories your parents told you are real. Every creature you ever read about or were told existed by your parents actually does exist. Not all of them in your dimension, not any more, but they do. Anyway, I digress. Okay, the message." He looked at Danny with no expression on his face and without saying a word Brian had retrieved what looked like a tablet from Star Trek from his jacket pocket and placed it into Jeremy's open palm. Without looking at Brian, Jeremy took the pad and tapped it with a long finger. The pad shot out a split beam of light that stopped about a foot above its surface and it began to speak.

_Be awake for the time is approaching. A need for charity will make manifest in a fortnight. A broken love that cannot be healed will make the ultimate sacrifice. The product of that brokenness must be taken. Great care must be given to the entity of their union. An unknown future will require of this entity to heal it and make again the whole._

The sound stopped and the beam shrank back into the pad and it grew dim again.

"Holy shit that was like a lightsaber and Leia's message all in one!" yelled Stiles, startling everyone at the table. Brian and Jeremy just laughed at the Star Wars references. "That was awesome! Do it again!"

Derek growled and no one said anything. They waited for him to speak. "Okay, so, if this is all true what does the message mean?"

"Well, Derek, I can't say. That's part of the deal. We have to pass the message to the one for whom it was intended, and then leave. Usually we have to alter the memory of our visit leaving only the message but in this case, as you are wolves, and the feather mess, that wouldn't work. But," he leveled his gaze on Danny and continued. "I must warn you. The message is real and must be taken seriously. I can tell you it's good news but as everything in the universe is balanced, sometimes that brings along or reveals bad news. In this case, the good far outweighs the bad." He got a swift kick to the shin from Brian. "Ow! Bitch, that hurt!" he yelped. Everyone at the table laughed including Derek who hadn't smiled since the vampires' arrival.

Brian stood up from the table as did Jeremy. He spoke, his voice like running water. "It was good to see you all again, or for the first time. We are happy to see you all happy and know that what comes your way you will face as a pack. Jeremy and I thank you for your time and now we must leave, as we have to get back. Enjoy the rest of your day." He looked around at the pool and the boys and the patio. He winced at the bright light. "I never understood how humans could stand all this light!" He heard a growl from behind him. "Excuse me, wolves too. It's just so bright. Hurts our eyes."

"So it's true?" Scott asked. "About vampires and sunlight I mean?"

Jeremy chuckled. "No, my dear Scott. As you can see we aren't catching on fire and turning into ash. That's not true. Just like silver isn't true for your kind. But, our skin is more sensitive to light than yours, even when you were human, and our eyes take in far too much light than is often comfortable."

Brian chuckled in response. "Yeah that's why vampires are better than werewolves. We can see better in the light and the dark and we are faster."

Derek replied deadpan but with pride in his eyes. "You may be faster, but we are stronger and have better hearing." At those last words he smiled.

"Touché," said Brian. "But, we still hear better than humans, and our bite kills werewolves," he continued, eyes darkening.

"Yes, but our claws tear your skin like tissue paper," Derek replied eyes starting to glow.

"Boys, let's put our dicks away before someone gets hurt," intervened Jeremy. "We have to go."

"Derek, you have a fine pack. Your family will, uh, would have been proud. Thank you for your time. Until we meet again." Jeremy waved to the pack.

Brian reached out and took Jeremy's hand and touched the purple crystal around his neck and they disappeared. No noise, no smoke, no flash, just blinked away.

"Holy crap! Did you all see that?" exclaimed Ted. "They just blinked out! How totally cool."

"Oh please, you aren't buying that, are you?" asked Danny, looking at Derek.

All eyes turned to their alpha, waiting for his reply. "Actually, Danny, yes. I think so. One thing about vampires, they never lie. They can't. They can exaggerate but they are actually physically unable to lie. I don't know anything about other worlds or parallel dimensions but I can tell you I have never seen anything like that tablet he had."

"I know, right?" said Stiles. "Apple has nothing like that… at least not yet."

It was Jackson's turn. "But what about that message? What the hell does it mean?"

Derek wiped his hands across his face. "I don't know Jackson, but I think it means we are going to have company. In two weeks."

xXxXxXxXxXx Reviews/comments requested and welcomes. Please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Abandoned But Loved

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1 – Future

RATING: M for mature. Parental discretion is advised. ;)

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out", "Lucky Valentine", "Connecting To The Whole," same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are mated, Scott is mated with Ted. A baby is left at the pack's doorstep by its dying mother. Jackson knows what it means to be adopted and they take it in. Trouble soon follows when they discover its true identity.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, dimensional travel.

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70. OC Characters Brian and Jeremy are modeled after real-life people and are my property. Omega696 has free usage rights too. OC Character Jai is an AU version of "Jaiden" from FanFiction dot net author Jaiden Darby's story "A New Life" – a great fic BTW.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 3

_(Cont'. from Chapter 2: All eyes turned to their alpha, waiting for his reply. "Actually, Danny, yes. I think so. One thing about vampires, they never lie. They can't. They can exaggerate but they are actually physically unable to lie. I don't know anything about other worlds or parallel dimensions but I can tell you I have never seen anything like that tablet he had."_

"_I know, right?" said Stiles. "Apple has nothing like that… at least not yet."_

_It was Jackson's turn. "But what about that message? What the hell does it mean?"_

_Derek wiped his hands across his face. "I don't know Jackson, but I think it means we are going to have company. In two weeks.")_

xXxXxXxXxXx

The pack sat there in silence, not sure at what they just experienced. Of course, Stiles broke the silence.

"Derek, why didn't you tell us there were such things as vampires? What else is out there? Mummies, Frankenstein's Monster, Nessie, oh my gods, is Bigfoot real? He is, isn't he? I bet he is. And I bet he smells… uh…" Stiles stream of thought ended abruptly with a red-eyed glare from Derek.

"Stiles, just be quiet please," Derek growled impatiently. He took a few deeps breaths at seeing Stiles wanting to protest but stifled himself, so Derek relaxed. He sighed. "Look, you heard it yourselves. All of you." He looked around at the faces of the five wolves looking at him with complete attention. He slightly recoiled at how attentive they all seemed. '_Wow,_' he thought. '_Never thought that would happen._' Silently in his mind he heard Stiles reply, of course, '_Hey, you just watch it buddy… uh, scratch that. Never mind__._' He raised an eyebrow at Stiles, who smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, as I was saying, yes there are a lot of things out in the world that your mommies and your daddies and even Hollywood told you stories about. Yes, some of them are real. From what those stinking vamps told us, it's all pretty much real." He put his hand up to stop any reply. "No, I don't know if it's all real and I'm not sure I believe it, but as I said, they can't lie. So," he continued, shrugging, "I guess it must be." He reached out and took a drink from his glass, the condensation dripping down onto his muscular chest. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. He felt a hand on his thigh.

"Really Stiles, control yourself. I can smell your boner over here," piped Jackson at seeing Stiles ogle the alpha.

"Hey, I can't help it, I'm only human. Well, so I'm not but I know when something looks hot," Stiles replied smirking.

Derek just shook his head at his mate and grinned. This time, it was Danny who spoke.

"Derek, can you tell us about vampires now that the bat's out of the bag?" the tanned wolf asked.

Stiles grinned at Danny's joke. Scott and Jackson just face palmed themselves. Derek chuckled. "Cute," he said. "Okay, so yes, vampires are real as we have established. Yes, they drink blood, but they don't have to kill their prey. And no, that Twi-crap isn't real. They don't glitter and they don't shatter like stone when you kill them. And no, werewolves weren't the slaves of bloodsucking British overlords who dressed in black and now make millions selling manufactured blood, driving sports cars."

"What about sunlight and garlic and wooden stakes?" interrupted Stiles. "Is any of that true?"

Derek huffed. "If you'll be patient, I will tell you."

Stiles mumbled under his breath, for a moment forgetting everyone at the table would hear him. "Yeah but you take too long sometimes…"

He looked up at everyone's faces when he heard chuckles, realizing, of course they heard him. He looked over at Derek who had an expressionless face that only a trained Derek-watcher would have known was one of his annoyed looks. Before Derek could say a word Stiles remarked, "Okay, yes, I'm sorry, and yes, I'm done. Please continue."

The other four boys were trying to control their laughter as Derek turned his gaze back at them, eyes beginning to glow red. They quickly regained their composure. He cleared his throat and started again, flashing his red eyes at everyone to make sure they stayed silent. "As I was saying, like us, not everything you see on TV, read on the web or books is true, but some of it has basis in fact or at least legend. Sunlight doesn't kill them but their eyesight is better than ours as their retinas capture more light than ours so bright light hurts them. They prefer the dark or shadows, as it's less painful. They do see better in the dark than we do too, as a result of the light gathering ability of their eyes. Garlic I've never seen does anything to them; I've even see one eat it and he didn't start bursting into flames. Holy water is a myth too, but the wooden stake thing is true. Not just because it's a stake through the heart but any wood. Like we are repulsed by Mountain Ash and wolfsbane, they can't heal if injured by wood and the wood is allowed to stay in the wound. When you kill a vampire you must keep them from pulling the wood out so you can cut their head off."

Scott interrupted. "Derek, you've killed vampires before?"

"No, Scott, but my family did, a long time ago, before we signed the accord." He looked at the pack, seeing anticipation on their faces like little kids wanting more bedtime stories. He smiled. "The Hale pack, as you know has been here even before California was, well, California. We weren't the only supernatural creatures here. My great, great, great grandfather Hale, who died in the fire," he paused, choking up for a minute. Stiles put his hand on his knee as a show of support and comfort. "He told us that back in the early 1700s his family used to trade with the natives here. Levy Hale, my great, great, great grandfather was friends with the Chief of the Maidu tribe which we shared lands with. They respected us as they honored wolves of all forms as guides from the Creator and we had a pact with them. When the Gold Rush came many years later it brought with it a group of prospectors that everyone believed came from eastern Europe as they spoke Romanian."

"Holy shit, I knew it! Freaking Transylvania! Dracula was real!" exclaimed Jackson. "Ow!" he said as Danny smacked him on the back of his head. "Sorry…" he said softly his eyes down.

"I don't know if Dracula was real but we know Vlad The Impaler was, so perhaps Bram Stoker's tale was real enough. Certainly vampires are real, so who knows. Anyway, so it turns out these prospectors were vampires and people started turning up dead. Hunters came in search of them and were massacred. More hunters came and ended up staying in the area after also learning that werewolves were here. Hunters as you know hunt more than just us." He took another drink mumbling '_assholes'_ before swallowing. Everyone chuckled. "Okay, so Levy and the Chief went to investigate the stories to see if they were true. A fight broke out and the Chief was injured but Levy saved him, which is how we ended up with the lands that are now part of the preserve. The vampire that hurt him was ripped to shreds by my grandfather and they saw that it pieced itself back together and ran away. They quickly made an exit back home."

"And then what happened?" asked Scott, sitting on the edge of his chair.

"Yes, and then what?" said Ted, sounding and looking just like Scott.

"Well, to make a long story even longer, the vampires attacked and there were losses on both sides. Despite their differences, their coven and our pack with the backing of the tribe ended up basically in a draw. Levy and Christian, their leader, faced each other and realized they were just going to end up killing each other and then there would be no wolves nor vampires. The Chief basically arbitrated a treaty between them and us and both sides vowed to leave humans, and the Tribe alone, and we stopped killing humans as did they."

"Wait, you said the Hale pack and the Maidu already got along, so what was the problem?" asked Danny.

"We had come to an agreement a long time ago to not kill any member of the Tribe, and they wouldn't kill us, as long as we stayed in our own territories. Not all of the Hale pack liked eating only animals and would attack humans for sport or food, and were dealt with harshly by the Alpha of the pack. The Maidu Chief too would put to death any member of his Tribe found guilty of killing one of us. When the vampires came to the area our pact was strengthened and the Tepes Coven, their word for what we call pack, signed a Treaty or Accord with us. We weren't and still aren't friends, but we honor the Treaty. We don't necessarily stick to the old boundaries as those lines have blurred but with respect to how we treat humans and each other, those agreements are still in place. Only one member of the original coven is still around that I know of, Mihai Tepes. I don't know how old he actually is, but I remember grandfather Levy said he was at least 500 years old."

Ted choked on his drink. "What the hell? So do they live forever? I mean 500 years is like half an eon!"

"Yes, they can live forever. That's one difference they have over us. We age extremely slowly, but they don't age at all as they are technically not alive." Derek stopped with a twinkle in his eye waiting on what he had said to sink in.

"Of course," said Scott. "That's why we didn't hear them. They don't have any heartbeats!"

"Exactly! Good pup." Derek smiled at the boy who was beaming. "Like us, they become a vampire from retroviruses that are carried in their bodies. It's in their blood and other body fluids except saliva. However, unlike us where if the host doesn't die, they turn, in their case, the host only turns if they die while the virus is still active in their system. The human immune system can kill the vampire virus but not the wolf one. _Vampire Diaries_ got that part right at least. So, they don't ever age beyond the age they were when they were turned. People who they feed on aren't infected, they just go to sleep, and the venom in their saliva causes memory loss like anesthesia. If the vampire stops feeding in time, the victim lives, just extremely anemic obviously."

Derek looked around and saw that everyone was still looking at him absorbing what he was sharing. "Do you want me to go on?" he asked. Everyone of course urged him to continue.

"Okay, so, we have had the accord for almost 200 years now, and we get along well enough. They aren't allowed to come onto the preserve as part of the original stipulations but that is the only border we acknowledge any more. Over the decades the Hale pack grew and so did their coven but the hunters as you know took their toll on both our groups almost decimating us and the vampires but as we can reproduce and they cannot, being dead, I thought we would be okay. It turns out they have been recruiting, but so far they all still abide with their rules, most of them do know as it's stupid to kill off your food supply, so their coven, the last time I was at their leader's house with my dad, there was over 200 here in town."

"Wow," exclaimed Stiles. "Just think, freaking vampires right here, all the time and we never knew it. Way to keep a secret, _sweetheart_," the last word dripping with sarcasm.

Derek just looked at Stiles with exasperation. "Stiles, look. I just didn't think about it okay? It's not like I was purposefully not ever going to tell you guys, I just honestly didn't give it much thought. I guess I just got so used to them and their smell all over town that I don't really think of it any more."

"What do you mean all over town?" Jackson asked excitedly. "Anyone we know? Are we in danger?"

Derek's eyes flashed when he smelled the alertness coming from his pack at the possibility of an issue with this new information. "Settle down, boys. No, we aren't in any danger, at least not that I know of. At least not from the vampires. Christian and my father were friends, for lack of a better term, and there hasn't been a wolf-bat, er, I mean vampire fight since before I was born."

"Wait," said Ted, his eyes narrowing at Derek. "You said 'bat' then corrected yourself. Can they really turn into bats? Is that true?"

Derek just rubbed his eyes. He took a deep breath and sighed. He looked at his pack and realized he had to answer. He sighed again, this time more exasperatedly sounding. "Okay, fine, yes. Some of them are shapeshifters. And before you ask, yes they can turn into bats, or wolves, or whatever else you can think of I guess. Look, I have told you all I know and probably more than I should have."

Stiles had his hands together, his fingers steepled in front of him, with a speculative look on his face. The pack got silent. When Stiles sat like this one of two things was going to happen: 1) he was going to say something extremely stupid, or 2) he was going to say something extremely profound. Never was it in between. This time; however, it was the latter. "It's the wolves, isn't it?" He turned to Derek. "I mean, if a vampire turns a werewolf, that wolf can then turn into a bat or something too. I'm right aren't I? It's something different."

The pack turned to look at Derek waiting for an answer. Derek looked away, and took another bite of his now cold lunch. He chewed slowly, looking at the pack who were waiting for his reply.

"Tell me I'm right aren't I, eh? When the vampire virus is introduced into a wolf, all bets are off, right? I bet that wolf doesn't even have to die, right? The wolf healing interacts and the two retroviruses mutate causing something else. Maybe a wolf that can fly?" He looked convinced he was right. He was staring intently at Derek waiting for confirmation.

Derek swallowed his food and took another drink. He sat the glass down and looked at the boys. He wiped his mouth with the napkin in his lap. He rubbed at his eyes, obviously stalling for time.

Finally he spoke. "Okay, look. This is the last we will speak of this, okay. Yes, when a wolf and a vampire, uh, mix, the outcome isn't one anyone can predict. One of the stipulations of the accord is that our two groups are not allowed to marry or breed. They too have uh, pheromones, that humans and wolves are attracted too. They are even more powerful than ours, probably where the whole stupid 'hypnotize' their prey thing came from. It's hard to resist. It's how they lure you in to drink from you." He unconsciously rubbed his neck. "It's hard to resist. So, in the accord we agreed that, like in the movies, a werewolf vampire hybrid, if discovered wouldn't be allowed to live. They were killed the moment they were discovered."

"But Derek," Scott asked, "If they are so hard to resist, why do they stink? Are you sure about the whole pheromone thing?"

Derek rubbed at his neck again, in the same spot. "Yes, Scott. They only smell like that to wolves, and only when they are not trying to bite you. Trust me. Like how we can smell each other's emotions, when they want to take a drink or are horny, which are often the same thing, the smell is intoxicating. More so for wolves than humans of course, but it's extremely hard to resist."

"Hold it," said Stiles. "Derek, you have said it was 'hard to resist' three times, and you keep rubbing your neck. Is there something you aren't telling us?"

The scent of embarrassment enveloped the table. It was something they weren't accustomed to smelling. It was coming from their Alpha. "Derek," Stiles continued. "Please answer the question. We can smell that you aren't telling us something."

Derek didn't look at Stiles, his face growing hotter. His embarrassment momentarily tinged with arousal, then loss, then shame, then back to embarrassment, then as he spoke, regret. The pack was not sure what to think as the scents took them on a roller coaster of emotions. Stiles turned in his chair, and put his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Der," look at me. Derek turned his eyes to Stiles. The chocolate pools of acceptance and love gazed back into his emerald ones. He smelled the love coming from his mate and compassion. "Derek. It's okay, you can tell me, us. It's safe here. But we need to know, if the warning we were given means anything and this can help it, please tell us."

Derek's eyes pooled with tears. He looked around and felt the love coming from his pack, his brothers. He took Stiles' hand that was on his shoulder into his hands. He cleared his throat and spoke, a single tear falling down his cheek making a long trail down his face and down onto his neck.

"When I was in high school I met this boy named Jaiden. I didn't know it at the time but Jai was a vampire. He knew immediately I was a wolf as his family knew the Hales but I had never met him as he just moved here. Anyway, the first day he came into the locker room to change for swim practice, having joined the team, I smelled him. I thought it was just a bad smell in the locker room. I turned in his direction to see if he smelled it to when my wolf told me to watch out, he was a vampire. My eyes flashed, and he smiled. I knew instantly my wolf was right. He walked over and I fought to keep in control. As he approached I noticed his smell changed to…" Derek stopped, another tear falling.

"This is the same Jai you told me about, wasn't it?" Stiles asked. "The first boy you kissed, before you and that demonspawn hunter girl dated."

Derek sniffed at that. "Actually yes, he's the reason I started dating her. I was afraid of what I felt and what happened and I didn't want to admit to myself I liked guys. Which was stupid, looking back. Wolves don't have the hangups humans do with the gender of who you are attracted to or love as we know it's genetic, but all those years living with humans, those prejudices I guess took root."

Danny spoke softly. "Derek, you don't have to tell us what happened but we are here for you and will gladly listen. We love you and won't judge you."

Another tear fell from Derek's long lashes and he smiled. He continued recounting his story. "So, he walked over to me and I noticed it was him that smelled like, well, death, but as he got closer his smell changed to something very incredible. He reached out his hand and introduced himself…"

"_Hi, I'm Jaiden. But you can call me Jai. I'm new here to Beacon Hills. My family just mov__ed here last week."_

_The black haired boy just stood there, gobsmacked. The scent coming from the boy in front of him was intoxicating. It was like liquid candy and liquid lust and sex and joy and every happy memory he ever had all bottled up and it was coming from the __owner of the green eyes looking to his own green orbs. He reached out and took Jai's hand and looked at it when he realized how cold it was. His eyes flashed blue and he pulled back quickly, his wolf yelling for him to get back. He started to yell, then remembered where he was, and quickly got quiet, but was able to stutter out, "You, you're, you're a…" he looked around as his voice got even quieter. "You're a vampire."_

_The good-looking boy looking at him laughed. He too looked around conspiratorially, and spoke. "Yes, and you're a werewolf. Nice to meet you."_

_Derek just stared open mouthed. Despite the warning his wolf was giving him, he sensed that perhaps the boy wasn't going to harm him. After all, he did smell incredible. __'__Tricks, lies,__'__ said his wolf. __'__He wants to kill us and drink our blood. It's how they feed! Don't give into and for Fenris' sake, cover yourself!__'__ Derek immediately looked down and saw that his speedo was sticking out, his big erection trying to tear the fabric wanting release._

_He flushed with embarrassment and quickly grabbed the towel to cover himself. Not fast enough though, as he saw the raised eyebrow of the boy standing in front of him. Obviously he saw it. He tried to look away, but couldn't. Suddenly one of the green eyes winked at him. _

"_It's okay, wolf. It's my fault. I kind of have that effect on people, just usually it's not to someone so hot."_

_His voice barely a whisper, __"It's Derek, and you think I'm hot?"_

_Jaiden laughed a full belly laugh drawing looks from the one remaining students in the locker room. His voice got softer as he explained. "No silly. I meant how hot your skin is. You know, being a wolf and all."_

_Derek blushed again. "Oh, sorry. Of course, I thought__..__. Forget I said that. I thought you meant__..__. Ignore it. And the name's Derek."_

"_Nice to meet you Derek. I better get back or the coach will throw me in the deep end. Nice to meet you. See you around sometime." He walked back over to his locker and put his shirt away and shut the door._

_Derek had turned back to his locker too, and suddenly his ears picked up a whisper coming from the other side of the locker room. He looked up to see Jai staring at him as he walked backwards towards the exit. "Yes, very nice to meet you Derek. And yes, I meant hot like that too. Woof!"_

_Derek blushed even redder at saw Jai smiling at him, knowing that Derek had heard him._

"Don't stop there dammit," yelled Jackson. "It's just getting good!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

:) Yes, this is a filler chapter so hate me if you want to, but I have to explain about vampires and their characteristics in this U, and Derek's past with them. Don't worry, the main plot bunny is almost here ready to spring. Please tell me what you think. Reviews/comments, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Abandoned But Loved

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1 – Future

RATING: M for mature. Parental discretion is advised. ;)

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out", "Lucky Valentine", "Connecting To The Whole," same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are mated, Scott is mated with Ted. A baby is left at the pack's doorstep by its dying mother. Jackson knows what it means to be adopted and they take it in. Trouble soon follows when they discover its true identity.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, dimensional travel.

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70. OC Characters Brian and Jeremy are modeled after real-life people and are my property. Omega696 has free usage rights too. OC Character Jai is an AU version of "Jaiden" from FanFiction dot net author Jaiden Darby's story "A New Life" – a great fic BTW.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 4

_(Cont'. from Chapter 3: Derek had turned back to his locker too, and suddenly his ears picked up a whisper coming from the other side of the locker room. He looked up to see Jai staring at him as he walked backwards towards the exit. "Yes, very nice to meet you Derek. And yes, I meant hot like that too. Woof!"_

_Derek blushed even redder at seeing Jai smiling at him, knowing that Derek had heard him._

"_Don't stop there dammit," yelled Jackson. "It's just getting good!")_

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Actually hold on just a minute," interrupted Ted. "Your story isn't adding up." He recoiled a bit at seeing Derek's eyes flash a warning at him. "No, I mean no offence. Maybe I am missing something. Can I ask for clarification?" He tilted his head slightly to the right and back showing more neck to his Alpha out of respect.

Derek let his eyes return to normal. "Okay, but watch your words, pup."

Ted gulped and glanced nervously at Scott who was looking as apprehensive as he felt. "Thank you. I know I haven't been a member of your pack for long, or even a wolf for that long, but what you just said and, I am just asking so please don't me mad… you said that vampire bites kill us. But you keep rubbing your neck and said how hard it was to resist a vampire's pheromones." He swallowed nervously, seeing Derek's stoic face, but continued, as his eyes were still green. "I have the feeling you are going to tell us that he bit you, or you wouldn't be rubbing your neck, and you're still alive." He took a drink and exhaled softly, feeling like he had just asked for a beating.

Derek's face became blank. Ted gulped again now giving off a ripe fear scent. He wiped his face with his hand, sighing. He looked over at Stiles with almost apologetic look. "Okay, let me finish and I can explain." He took a drink, cleared his throat and continued. "Yes, the vampire bit me, but hold on let me finish. What that vampire said was true, a vampire bite kills a werewolf but only if the wolf is shifted into wolf form." He held up his hands to stop any interruptions. "Look, I don't know how that works, but it's true. The venom in their saliva, as I said, makes humans forget and they pass out. The vampire virus isn't in their spit, just the venom. That venom is deadly to a werewolf, but not in human form. But the human form doesn't forget." Tears came to his eyes and he quickly dashed them away with the back of his hands in frustration. "Jai and I became friends and of course we realized from almost the moment we met that we liked each other… in that way." He looked down as a hand rested on his leg. He looked to see his mate Stiles supporting him, and put his hand on top of it. He wiped another tear and continued. "We were teammates on the swimming team and being a vampire, he was faster but being a wolf I was stronger so he beat me in the shorter races and I beat him in the longer ones as our stamina is better. Anyway, I had feelings for him as I said and he said he had feelings for me." More tears flowed down Derek's face. "We knew of the accord in Beacon Hills of course and we knew we were forbidden to be together."

Jackson interrupted him this time. "You said werewolves and vampires were forbidden from marrying and from breeding. But you were both guys and you said vampires can't reproduce. I don't understand."

Derek took a deep breath and sighed. He growled with exasperation, making the table tense. "Calm down everyone. I'm not mad, I'm just frustrated I am having a hard time making this clear." He saw that everyone was still on edge but not ready to run from the table. He spoke again. "Jackson, as you know, there are so many things that we don't know about in our universe and there seem to be exceptions to every rule." He glanced around nervously at the pack but decided to continue. "Shit. I wasn't going to tell you all this but I need to." The pack sat closer even more at attention. "It is possible for male werewolves to conceive. It's also possible for vampires to reproduce but it turns out that only a female werewolf can carry."

Stiles shook his head back and forth his lips flopping side to side, and scrubbing his hands down his face like a double-take from the Three Stooges. "What the fuck, Derek? What do you mean a male werewolf can get pregnant? We don't use condoms? None of us here in the house use them? Are you serious? Do we have litters? Do they come out looking like dogs? OH. MY. GOD. Where do they come out? We don't have vaginas? Oh no, say it's not true. I can't carry, can you imagine all swollen…"

A swift smack to the back of his head stopped Stiles' verbal dam burst. He just froze and glared at Derek. "Well? What the fuck?"

Derek just rolled his eyes. "Stiles shut up. Now, you started ranting before I was finished, YET AGAIN!" He yelled the last part looking at the entire pack around the table, who all just shrank back. "As I was saying, male wolves can get pregnant by another male wolf but only after their 30th year. You have a way to go, dear. You all do." He looked around the table seeing the relief in everyone's faces. He chuckled. "And yes, a male wolf can get pregnant by a male vampire as can a female wolf, as the vampire's sperm is basically attacked by the wolf's healing system and, well, kinda rejuvenates it."

"That's kinda cool and gross all at the same time," said Jackson, his nose wrinkling. "Sounds like that stupid Twi-crap all over again." He pretended to gag himself with his finger. The pack laughed at his Stilesesque antics. Stiles gave him an approving nod.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble Jackson, but it's exactly like that. Just not with humans. They don't have the ability to bring the sperm back to life." He waved his arm in front of his face trying to dismiss that topic. "How did we get on that subject anyway?"

Scott answered. "You were saying how vamps and wolves aren't allowed to date or breed."

"Oh right. So, knowing our relationship was forbidden like a supernatural Romeo and Juliet…" The pack laughed and he just rolled his eyes. "…we kept it a secret. But for the first time I was in love and I was finding it annoying."

"Annoying? Annoying you were in love? How do you figure?" Ted asked softly seeing his Alpha's eyes start to get wet again.

"I loved Jai but his father found out and told their leader who told my father and we were separated." He looked down at his lap, teardrops falling. "He said it wasn't natural and what the hell was I thinking. Of course he was talking about the two species not us being male. I took the hatred Jai and I experienced at school and took it to heart thinking he meant I wasn't supposed to be gay." Derek's eyes were flowing freely now. Stiles got up and knelt down next to his mate, hugging him. Derek leaned into Stiles, and cried softly into his shoulder. The pack was getting teary-eyed at seeing their Alpha breaking down, so vulnerable. Jackson began to cry softly, tears staining his smooth cheeks. The other three also had tears in their eyes. Danny got up and went to Derek and Stiles adding himself to their hug. Ted, Scott, and Jackson joined them in a group hug. Derek howled softly letting the pent up emotion drain from him and the strength of this mate and pack hold him up and comfort him.

After almost 20 minutes, Derek raised his head. "I'm okay guys, thanks. You can go sit back down now." He squeezed Stiles' hand and he kissed Derek on the cheek. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too, Der," Stiles replied.

"We all love you," said Ted. Everyone agreed verbalizing their support for their alpha.

"Thank you everyone. I mean it. It's been a long time since I let those memories in. It's not something I am proud of." He took a paper napkin from the table and wiped his eyes and blew is nose. "I never meant for anything to happen," he whimpered, tears falling again.

"Derek, what is it? What aren't you telling us?" Stiles asked his mate softly.

Derek's voice caught in his throat. "Jai, he, um, he…" he choked as he got the rest out. "He died because of me. Like my family…" He broke down again.

Stiles took his hand. "Derek, what do you mean? How?"

_ "Derek, I don't understand. Why can't we be together?" asked the green-eyed boy._

_ "You know why, Jai. It's wrong. You know it and I know it. It's for the best anyways," Derek replied._

_ "There is nothing wrong with this, you and me, Derek. It's right. You know I can't lie. You know it's the truth." Jaiden's eyes started to water. He increased his pheromones even more trying to show his boyfriend how much he cared._

_ "Stop it!" Derek yelled. "You know I can't control myself when you do that? Don't make this any more difficult than it already is," he pleaded._

_ "Derek. Please. Don't do this." Jaiden begged. "I love you with all my heart Derek. And you know my heart doesn't beat so that's saying something." He tried to joke with Derek to add levity to the oppressive situation._

_ Derek chuckled. "You always could make me laugh Jai. I think I will miss that." He let his hand stroke the cool white face of the boy in front of him. The green eyes looked back into his own, their tears staining the porcelain complexion. He kissed him softly, one last time. He sighed softly, loving the feel of the soft and cool lips against his own. He would miss how the boy clung to him for warmth, his own werewolf heat like a personal heater. He felt a hand on the back of his head. He didn't resist. He felt Jai's lips trailing down his face to his neck and collarbone, planting little kisses as they moved softly over the hot and smooth surface._

_ A soft voice, pleaded into his neck, the breath cool against his heated neck. "Please, Derek. One more time?" Jai's voice broke. "Please, I want to remember you."_

_ Derek's heart finally broke into two. "Yes," came his hoarse reply, his throat feeling tight._

_ "I love you Derek Hale. I will love you forever." Jai's moist tongue flicked over Derek's neck, feeling the pulse beneath it, sensing the life-force flowing just under the surface. He wet the area with his tongue and felt his fangs come out from his upper jaw and from his lower one. He felt the wolf beneath him shudder as his pheromones flowed strong again, surrounding them both in love and memories. He gently, ever so gently, closed his mouth against his boyfriend's neck, feeling Derek sob when his lips sealed against the warm skin. He pressed tighter, but still so gently, his fangs breaking the skin and slipping aside as he bit harder. He wrapped his arms around Derek tighter, the werewolf's cries now starting to sound like howls. He too cried as the warm liquid flowed over his tongue, feeling for the last time, the connection with Derek that not even sex could rival. His jaw clamped harder and Derek moaned, his erection pressing into Jai's, threatening to tear his pants._

_ "I love you too, Jai," Derek whispered softly, the ecstasy of their joined spirits causing electricity to cover his body._

_ Jai felt the wolf start to stumble under him. He stopped, almost having gone too far. He licked at the puncture marks, sealing them up. He watched for the last time, expecting them to heal, but they didn't. Derek wasn't letting them._

_ Jai pushed Derek back and looked into his beautiful emerald eyes that were tinged with flashes of blue. "I'm sorry, Jai," Derek said. "I have to go. I can't be this. I am sorry." He started crying harder and ran out of the pool area, out of the gym, and off back to the forest as fast as his wolf would take him._

_ Jai stayed there for a few moments, crying softly, feeling his heart break. "I'm sorry too Derek," he said softly wishing Derek could hear him but knowing he was too far away already. "I hope you find someone who can make you happy and deserves your heart. I'm sorry it wasn't me."_

_ A woeful howl came from the forest in reply. Derek had heard him and his heart too was broken._

_ What either boy didn't know was that behind them, watching from under the bleachers behind the pool a young girl who had just transferred in, named Katherine, had seen the entire encounter. She knew what she had to do. She was, after all, an Argent._

Derek stopped and blew his nose again. The pack around him was all in tears as he recounted the story. He went on to say how she befriended him and eventually became his girlfriend, telling him she could change him, make him straight. In his broken state, he still thought being gay was the problem and this beautiful girl who just fit his life so perfectly would fix all that was wrong. His eyes started to glow even as the tears still fell, as he told how Jai's body was found in the woods on the reservation by his father. His head was cut off and there were no fewer than 20 wooden arrows in his body, basically pinning him to the ground having penetrated all the way through.

Jackson cried out. "I can't take this any more. It's too much," and ran from the table crying into the house. Danny just gave his apologies and ran after his mate.

The rest of the pack stayed at the table, and comforted their Alpha. Derek clung to them as the guilt washed over him anew. He shifted to beta, tilted his head back, and howled mournfully. His pack joined him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

50 miles away, outside of town, a wolf heard their cry. Her ears pricked up. She looked down at her wounds. They were not healing like they should. Small black puffs of smoke came from one across her chest. _Silver dust_, she thought. _I have to get away from here._

She ran, unable to shift as the silver was keeping her from healing properly and from shifting. Not enough to kill her, she knew but enough they could track her. Her clothes were dirty, and covered in blood. She covered her stomach protectively as she ran. _Not long now little one_, she thought softly. _You will be here soon._ She looked up at the sky, searching for the moon just slightly visible. "Half moon," she whispered. "Almost time." She winced as a wave of pain wracked her body and she pressed on, toward the sound of the howls.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Please tell me what you think. Reviews/comments, please.


	5. Chapter 5

Abandoned But Loved

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Let's just say… Future

RATING: M for mature. Parental discretion is advised. ;)

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out", "Lucky Valentine", "Connecting To The Whole," same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are mated, Scott is mated with Ted. A baby is left at the pack's doorstep by its dying mother. Jackson knows what it means to be adopted and they take it in. Trouble soon follows when they discover its true identity.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, dimensional travel.

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

AN: Thank you to everyone who alerted, reviewed, or commented. I have been away for a while not really in a writing mood. Season 2 has started and despite the things I was privy to I didn't want to change my story. Thanks for your patience and I hope you still like my stories. OC Characters Brian and Jeremy are modeled after real-life people and are my property. Omega696 has free usage rights too. OC Character Jai is an AU version of "Jaiden" from FanFiction dot net author Jaiden Darby's story "A New Life" – a great fic BTW.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 5

_(Cont'. from Chapter 4: 50 miles away, outside of town, a wolf heard their cry. Her ears pricked up. She looked down at her wounds. They were not healing like they should. Small black puffs of smoke came from one across her chest. Silver dust, she thought. I have to get away from here._

_ She ran, unable to shift as the silver was keeping her from healing properly and from shifting. Not enough to kill her, she knew but enough they could track her. Her clothes were dirty, and covered in blood. She covered her stomach protectively as she ran. Not long now little one, she thought softly. You will be here soon. She looked up at the sky, searching for the moon just slightly visible. "Half moon," she whispered. "Almost time." She winced as a wave of pain wracked her body and she pressed on, toward the sound of the howls.)_

xXxXxXxXxXx

The wolf ran as fast as she could toward the sounds of the alpha. _Her own pack abandoned her for her transgression. Fearing for her life and the life of her child, she ran. She was forced to watch as her alpha killed her mate. They tied her with cold-steel chains to a tree and held wolfsbane against her skin if she tried to close her eyes. Her alpha slapped her with his hand, his claws fully extended._

"_You have committed a violation against the pack and against nature. That abomination growing in your womb is next. Watch as we show you what we do to those who choose to violate our laws." He stepped closer to the bloody form of her mate. Her mate was being held down on the ground by four wolves in beta form, one holding down each limb. He was screaming out for her, pleading that they spare her life and take his. "Oh, don't you worry my friend, we plan on killing you… while she watches. You are to be an example for any others who choose to break our laws."_

"_But I love her! How can two people who love each other be wrong? Where is it written that we can't love each other? Who are you to dictate who can and can't love?"_

_The alpha slammed his boot down into the man's groin, making him scream. "BECAUSE I AM HER ALPHA AND SHE MUST DO AS I SAY!" he bellowed in his alpha voice. The alpha's eyes were red and he motioned to a nearby woman to hand him the small bag she was holding. He pulled the small cord closing the bag and tipped the contents out into the open mouth of the man pinned to the ground. "Let's see you spew your heresy with a mouth full of saw dust, filthy vampire." As the shavings streamed into the man's mouth, he started to choke and cough, some of the shavings entering his windpipe and lungs, causing him to writhe in agony._

"_Leave him alone, you filthy bastard! He didn't do anything to you!" The female struggled against her chains, her eyes flashing and her teeth gnashing._

"_Didn't do anything to me? Why my stupid girl. He did this to all of us. YOU did this to him, to us. He must be punished and as part of your punishment, you will be forced to watch. YOU are to blame for what must be done. The gods demand purification."_

_She scoffed. "Ha! What do you know of the gods? You used to be a minister before you were turned. You used to steal people's money by promising them cures. 'Jesus said to send me money and I will cure your blindness' shit like that. Ha ha! Talk about hypocrite!" She spit at him, missing of course, but making a statement._

_The alpha just laughed and extended his hand. Someone handed him a baseball bat. "That won't hurt me!" came a weak voice from beneath him. The alpha raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Oh really? Cocky little vampire aren't we?" The alpha snapped the bat into two; the broken pieces resulting in two very sharp wooden stakes. "Louisville slugger… America's finest." He looked over at the wolf chained against the tree. "I want you to watch what we do to those who choose to break the laws of nature." He slowly pressed the sharp end of what was the large end of that bat against the vampire's throat. _

"_NO!" the female screamed._

_The alpha laughed as he slowly pressed down, pushing the bat into the man's throat, piercing and crushing his throat and neck. Gurgling and a sickening crack sound was all that was heard other than the thrashing of the man's limbs against the four wolves holding him down. When the bat severed the spinal cord, the vampire stopped moving. The alpha took the other end and swung it with all his strength against the side of the man's head, resulting in the head tearing loose and rolling across the clearing._

_The baby in the woman's belly kicked hard causing the female to scream. Her anguish was intolerable and her screams became a roar. Her eyes flashed and with the strength of ten wolves she pulled free from the chains, crushing the shackles in her claws like dust. Her baby kicked again and she roared causing the other wolves standing around to cover their ears. She lunged forward at her alpha, her jaws open and claws extended. She hit him dead center and her claws buried to the hilt in his chest. Her jaws made impact at the same time closing around his neck, snapping shut, and severing his throat in one bite. She twisted her head and his entire neck ripped free, his head falling to the ground. She spat the meat and bones from her jaws and roared into the air, her eyes flashing red._

_Another kick in her belly and she roared and clutched her side. She shifted to full alpha uncontrollably. The wolves around her all backed away and stood mouths open and scared. Her red-tinged vision took in her surroundings. She spat the blood in her mouth out on the ground and stepped forward. Her foot caught against something and she looked down. It was the body of her mate. She fell to him, roaring and tears falling from her red eyes. She heard a crack of a branch near her and she howled in its direction._

_Suddenly everything went white, and then black as the flash arrow exploded nearby. Screams of the pack and gunshots rang out as she fell to the ground trying to clear her vision. She instinctively covered her stomach and roared as she felt an arrow graze her ear. She smelled wolfsbane and heard more shots and screams. She stood and ran as fast as her wolf would take her in full alpha form deeper into the woods. She felt the bullets hit her but didn't slow down. If anything the pain emboldened her to go faster, to reach safety for her unborn child. She ran for what felt like hours, not stopping to see if she was being followed. __"__I will protect you," she said to her unborn baby. "I will not let anything happen to you!" __'__Are you sure?__'__ her wolf replied silently. __'__I will die trying,__'__ she replied with no sound. She continued to run no longer hearing anything but the forest, leaving her pack and her dead mate behind. All she could think of was protecting the product of their love growing inside her. She ran her hand over her midsection as she continued to run, ignoring the pain radiating through her chest._

xXxXxXxXxXx

Derek felt his heart start to calm as his pack encircled him. Even Jackson who had run into the house not able to take any more of the hurt in his alpha's voice returned to the group hug, followed by his mate Danny. They all stood there and howled in support of their alpha and each other. Derek spoke breaking the group up. "Thank you," he said softly. "That was a very painful time for me. I haven't spoken about that in a very long time. I'm sorry I kept it from you."

"Derek, stop apologizing. There is nothing to apologize for. Kate was the one who committed the act of hatred and twisted your reality and used your own fears against you. There is nothing to feel sorry for." He kissed his mate softly and hugged him again. The pack hugged everyone one more time, sending the scent of love and acceptance to everyone, filling the backyard with love.

Suddenly the pack heard a small click behind them and music started playing again. Everyone looked up at saw Ted smirking. "What?" he said innocently. "I think we need to put the past few hours aside and get on with it. I can't take much more of this or I will have to buy a crate of tissues."

Scott kissed his mate on the cheek. "You are such a softie." He tilted his head when he heard the song playing. It was Donna Summer's disco classic "I Feel Love" from the 70's. "You're a romantic, and a show off," he said to Ted. "Why don't you use that power of yours to bring us some more drinks and not just flick on the iPod?" he teased laughing into the lips that were pressing into his.

Everyone laughed and pulled away from each other. Derek wiped his eyes and looked at the smiling faces looking back into his. "Ted's right everyone. It's just two weeks before the full moon and it's a blue one. We should have fun."

The pack returned to the table to clean up their plates and get ready for dessert. Danny stopped and looked at Derek. "What is it pup?" the alpha asked.

"Derek, the message said that something was going to happen in two weeks. That's the same time as the blue moon." Danny caught his lip in between his teeth with a worried look.

Derek felt his stomach fall. '_Damn_,' he thought. "Don't worry now Danny. I'm sure everything will be okay. It's two weeks away, and you heard him yourself. It will be good news."

"Derek, you forget he said that sometimes good news reveals bad – everything in balance. That means that bad news is coming too." Danny looked at Derek searching for some unknown answer.

Derek let out a sigh. "Look, we don't know what the message means. It sounds like we will receive visitors. Worrying about it now won't do any good. So can we please, at least for the rest of tonight just enjoy each other's company and not think about the blue moon, or any more vampires? I don't think my frazzled nerves could take any more."

Danny let out a sigh too. "Okay. You're right. It might turn out to be nothing." He hugged Derek and purred when he felt his alpha stroking his back. "I love you," he said softly. "I love all of you."

A soft baritone voice sounded against his hair making him smile. "Ditto, pup. Ditto."

A voice chirped in Derek's head. '_Really Derek? Quoting "Ghost" now? I thought we agreed no more crying?_' '_Shut up, Stiles!_' he replied silently. _'I love you._'

Danny and Derek broke their embrace and finished clearing the table and setting it for dessert. Stiles returned from the house with a small buffet cart overflowing with goodies.

"Okay everyone, grab a seat." He waited until everyone had sat down. Stiles began to empty the cart's dishes onto the table. Black cherry ice cream, homemade shortcake, sliced strawberries macerated in pomegranate juice, French macaroon cookies, Scottish shortbread, black currant jam, clotted cream from Devonshire (Derek swears it's the best), sweet tapioca pudding, whipped Chantilly cream, vanilla ice cream, and of course, fresh from the tap, ice cold root beer.

Scott let out a low whistle. "Dang Stiles! You went all out! Even…" he stopped mid-sentence and looked at Stiles with a smile in his eyes. "You made my favorite… tapioca pudding. Stiles, that takes hours if you do it right!" He felt Ted squeeze his thigh.

"It was Ted's idea, Scott. He knows how much you like it, so he asked me to teach him how to make it. He made it for you. He did a good job." Stiles beamed at seeing his pack mate and best friend from childhood smiling so big. Scott turned to Ted and kissed him, then rested his forehead against Ted's still smiling, looking each other in the eye.

"Okay you two, stop it. I don't have any more tears. Now, pass over that black cherry ice cream." Jackson had his arm out waving it at Stiles. "Yes!" he hissed when the aroma of it caught in his nose. "You are the best alphas ever!"

"I'll mm-rphh-say—mrph", agreed Ted. They could barely understand him through the mouth full of root beer ice cream float he was practically making love to. He looked up when he heard laughing. He had a white foam moustache on his upper lip. "What?" he peeped softly eyes wide, smiling at his pack.

Derek and Stiles looked at each other and smiled. Everyone laughed.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night after everyone had retired for the evening, Jackson walked into his and Danny's room to see his mate sitting up in bed rubbing his head. "Are you okay, honey?" he asked as he climbed into bed.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," replied the tanned boy.

"Daniel, even if I wasn't a werewolf I could tell you were lying. What's wrong?" the dark blond wolf asked.

Sighing, the darker teen fell back into his mate's arms. "It's just that message from earlier."

"What about it?" Jackson asked.

"Well you heard them, '_Be awake for the time is approaching. A need for charity will make manifest in a fortnight. A broken love that cannot be healed will make the ultimate sacrifice. The product of that brokenness must be taken. Great care must be given to the entity of their union. An unknown future will require of this entity to heal it and make again the whole._' What do you think it means?"

Jackson wasn't surprised to hear his mate recite the message verbatim. He was keenly aware Danny had an eidetic memory. "Well, I'm not sure. Jeremy said that regardless of what it brought, the good would outweigh the bad, so it can't all be bad right?" He felt his mate take a deep breath and slowly exhale in his arms.

"Yeah I know. I'm just not sure what it has to do with me," Danny stated.

"Well, you won't face it alone. I will be here with you. The whole pack will be here," Jackson replied reassuringly. Voices from the surrounding rooms gave their resounding replies of support as well.

"Thank you, all of you," Danny softly replied. "I guess we'll see in two weeks." He turned his head back to look into the blue eyes of his mate. "I love you," he whispered. A warm kiss was his reply.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The female stumbled and fell against a rock. "Damn," she cursed. Her baby kicked softly in her womb. She stroked her hands over it lovingly and with protection. She paused and looked up at the orange glow in the sky. In the distance was a town. She climbed on the rock and looked over the cliff at the expanse of lights. She heard shuffling in the brush behind her. She quickly ducked in time to avoid an arrow. She lost her footing and slipped down the embankment, sliding toward the edge of the cliff, disappearing from the sight of the pursuers. "I think we got her!" came a gruff voice. "I can smell the blood. It's definitely a wolf and pregnant. And she's injured." The man flashed a grin to the other members of his party, his fangs flashing in the light of the half moon. "I always liked the taste of wolf blood," he snarled with venom dripping from his voice, "and the taste of a pup! Ambrosia!" he crooned licking his lips. "You're crazy," a pale man next to him said. "It's the heart that tastes the best, every vampire knows that." He pulled a large curved-blade dagger from his cloak and flashed it in the light of the moon. "Let's get that animal, boys!" The troop ran toward the rock on the cliff overlooking Beacon Hills, with the scent of blood in their noses.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Please tell me what you think. Reviews/comments, please.


	6. Chapter 6

Abandoned But Loved

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Let's just say… Future

RATING: M for mature. Parental discretion is advised. ;)

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out", "Lucky Valentine", "Connecting To The Whole," same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are mated, Scott is mated with Ted. Its dying mother leaves a baby at the pack's doorstep. Jackson knows what it means to be adopted and they take it in. Trouble soon follows when they discover its true identity.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, dimensional travel.

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

AN: Thank you to everyone who alerted, reviewed, or commented. I hope there aren't too many errors.

Tip of the hat to DereksGirl24 for letting me pilfer her Arby's reference. If you guys haven't read her stuff you are missing out. Might I suggest "Bossy" and "The Man He Didn't Have To Be" – awesome fics.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 6

_(Cont'. from Chapter 5: The female stumbled and fell against a rock. "Damn," she cursed. Her baby kicked softly in her womb. She stroked her hands over it lovingly and with protection. She paused and looked up at the orange glow in the sky. In the distance was a town. She climbed on the rock and looked over the cliff at the expanse of lights. She heard shuffling in the brush behind her. She quickly ducked in time to avoid an arrow. She lost her footing and slipped down the embankment, sliding toward the edge of the cliff, disappearing from the sight of the pursuers. "I think we got her!" came a gruff voice. "I can smell the blood. It's definitely a wolf and pregnant. And she's injured." The man flashed a grin to the other members of his party, his fangs flashing in the light of the half moon. "I always liked the taste of wolf blood," he snarled with venom dripping from his voice, "and the taste of a pup! Ambrosia!" he crooned licking his lips. "You're crazy," a pale man next to him said. "It's the heart that tastes the best, every vampire knows that." He pulled a large curved-blade dagger from his cloak and flashed it in the light of the moon. "Let's get that animal, boys!" The troop ran toward the rock on the cliff overlooking Beacon Hills, with the scent of blood in their noses.)_

xXxXxXxXxXx

The female looked at her tattered clothing. Dried blood and mud caked the front of her and now the back from her fall. The pain in her chest was getting worse. She was unable to shift due to the silver dust in the wounds. She felt a kick in her stomach; the baby was restless. _'__I know little one. You're hungry. I am too_,' she thought to herself. She had been running for over a full day making it too far to give up now. She had heard the cry of the wolves just a few hours ago and was headed in that direction. She could smell that she was in the right territory from the scent markings she had passed. The rock she had fallen from smelled of him, an Alpha, and his pack. She smelled humans, campers or hunters, she wasn't certain. She heard the sounds of her trackers getting closer and knew they would smell her. Vampires couldn't scent as well as wolves but she was bleeding, her healing being slowed significantly from the silver running through her system. They would definitely be able to smell the blood, of that she had little doubt. A breeze brought the scent of them to her. _'Good,'_ she thought. She was still downwind so she might have a chance. She could hear them getting closer as her eyes scanned for an exit. She looked over the edge of the outcropping she had slid down, over the cliff. She tried to shift to increase her vision and it helped but only for a second. It was enough. "Thank Fenris, a river," she whispered.

"Over here! I heard something!" came a yell from above her.

_'__Fuck!__'_ she thought. They had heard her. _'It's now or never honey,'_ she thought to her unborn pup. She quietly stood and walked to the edge. She took a breath and jumped out far hoping she could clear the cliff walls. As she fell bullets and arrows flew around her streaking towards the river that was getting closer and closer. She fell for only a few seconds hitting the water hard. She was covering her abdomen with her hands as she entered the water but immediately righted herself and swam for the surface. She coughed and sputtered clearing the water from her lungs as the moon went behind a cloud, obscuring her in the white water. She got still and quiet and looked to where she had jumped, seeing men in long dark robes scanning the area. One of the lights turned toward the water below and she took a breath and submerged swimming below water until she saw the light disappear. She was taking no chances, as their vision was even better than hers so she stayed under until her lungs were screaming and she had to surface. She pushed to the surface as quietly as possible and let the current take her downstream toward town.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The pack was getting ready to turn in for the night. Danny and Jackson were already in their room; Danny curled into Jackson's side, while Jackson was sitting up reading on his iPad. He was absently stroking his left hand up and down his mate's back. As the two just lay there quietly Danny's eyes began to grow heavy and he was purring at feeling Jackson rub his back. Suddenly Danny's eyes widened and he lifted up to look at Jackson. Jackson raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What?" he said coyly.

"What are you reading?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, just lay back down. It's nothing," Jackson smiled as he toyed with Danny's chest.

"Nothing, my ass. I can smell your boner." Danny pulled Jackson's arm down bringing the iPad into view. "Slash?" he accused. "Seriously? What are you 16?" Danny teased.

Jackson pushed him away playfully. "Never you mind that 'Mr. War and Peace.' Some of us happen to like lighter reading. Especially when one of the characters is such a hottie." Jackson waggled his eyebrows.

Danny just laughed trying and failing to glare at his mate. "So which team are you? Edward or Jacob?"

"Jacob, of course," Jackson deadpanned. "Although, in this story they are a couple, and it's kinda hot. Edward's got some skills…"

"Oh well then that makes it okay," Danny mocked trying to sound serious. He smirked at his mate and waited until Jackson caught his gaze. "I love you, you crazy thing." He craned his neck to kiss Jackson.

Jackson pulled free from the kiss and ran a hand down Danny's cheek. "I love you too," he said softly. Danny chuckled and curled back against Jackson's leg. "It really is a good story you know. Some of these writers are really into it. One writer even had them blowing each other at an Arby's!" Danny just laughed, settled and drifted off a few minutes later, his breath steady in his mate's ears. Jackson smiled down at Danny and resumed softly stroking his fingers up and down Danny's back.

Down the hall Ted and Scott were in their bathroom also getting ready for bed. Ted was washing his face and Scott was brushing his teeth. Ted pulled the black towel down from his face and looked over at his mate and smiled. Scott was winking at him in the mirror.

"Love you," Ted said softly. A smile pulled across Scott's face, despite the toothbrush in his mouth.

"Wuv, ew tuh" he slurred through the minty foam that filled his mouth. Ted just rolled his eyes and blew a kiss at him and padded back to their bed. Scott soon finished and joined him, turning off lights as he went. The pale wolf pulled off his shirt and shorts and moved the pillows aside. Scott did the same with his clothes and joined Ted from the opposite side of the bed as the two pulled off the pillows and pulled down the covers so they could climb in. Ted stopped when he saw Scott had paused just looking over at him. "What?" he asked smiling.

Scott put his hands on the waistband of his boxers and quickly bent at the waist pulling them down and kicking them off his feet. Ted's heartbeat quickened at the sight of the tanned figure across from him. He unconsciously licked his lips. "Oh, it's going to be one of those nights is it?"

Scott just nodded as a grin slowly appeared on his face. He heard his mate's heartbeat speed up and he could smell his own arousal. He watched with lust in his eyes as Ted pulled at the three small snaps that held his underwear together on his hip. They were Scott's favorite. Ted let them slowly slide to the floor watching Scott's gaze start to glow with lust. The two mates looked into each other's eyes, both flashing. Ted raised an empty hand toward the bed. "After you, Mister McCall," he said with barely a whisper. "No need, I got it," Ted said as he noticed Scott going for the light switch. Ted looked at the switch and with a soft blue glow shining from his navel, the light switch turned off.

"Show off," Scott teased and he joined his mate on the bed, the two intertwining their limbs, their tongues, and their souls.

Derek was already asleep in Stiles' arms in their room. Stiles was just holding him enjoying the added warmth of his mate. It was a cool night but Stiles never tired of sleeping with Derek on him regardless if it was warm or not. Stiles was going to spend the rest of his life with the man in his arms. He looked at the ring on his finger. The two were to be married soon. "Misters Stiles and Derek Stiliniski," he said softly to no one. "No, maybe, Misters Derek and Stiles Hale," he tried. "No, I got it. Derek and Stiles Hale-Stilinski. Yes, that's it." He chuckled to himself, making the alpha shift in his arms. He brushed a raven lock from his mate's eyes. "I love you, Derek," he said softly and kissed him on the top of his head. A mumbled voice came from the man in his arms. "Love you too." Derek shifted against Stiles' chest and let out a contented huff smiling to himself. Stiles felt his heart melt with love.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The female werewolf was careful to keep her movements to a minimum to avoid detection in the water. The moon was still obscured by clouds so the only lights were the few stars shining down and the reflections from the town. The current was carrying her at a fair pace and she was scanning with all her senses on the alert for anyone chasing her and trying to catch a direction of the wolves she heard and smelled earlier. She heard the noise of the river getting louder and she felt the current start to pick up. She was able to shift for just a second to increase her vision and saw a spillway ahead but couldn't tell how high it was. Not willing to take any chances she quietly but quickly made her way to the nearest bank careful to remain in the brush at the water's edge. She glanced around nervously and preened her ears and when she decided the coast was clear, she silently pulled herself from the water and pressed herself flat against the angle of the river bank, the pressure against her chest wound making her wince. Mud and water pooled near her fingers where they pressed into the earth to keep from sliding back into the water. Suddenly there was a rustling above her and she froze. She tried to keep her heart from racing but was having difficulty. She took in a small breath hoping that whatever or whoever it was wouldn't hear her. "Rabbit," she whispered softly. Motionless, she scanned waiting to see if it would approach. She saw it crest the top of the bank and look down at her. It stopped moving and started sniffing. She watched patiently as she saw its tiny nose move quickly up and down and the whiskers twitch from side to side. The rabbit paused for a second completely still. The wolf held her breath and tried to still her heart. The furry white creature turned its ears in all directions on the lookout for predators. It started sniffing again. The female didn't realize it but the water and the mud had masked her scent as a predator so the rabbit didn't smell her. The rabbit hesitantly hopped down the bank stopping every so many feet to scan for predators. When it stopped next to her face, it realized too late what was looking back. With not quite as fast as usual, but still faster than a rabbit speed, she struck out catching the rabbit by the throat and twisted her wrist snapping its neck. "YES!" she said, immediately getting still, afraid her outburst alerted the town of her location. Satisfied when she heard nothing but the river and an overhead jet in the distance, she gingerly sat up and brought the kill closer. Her stomach flipped at the thought of eating the rabbit raw as she was stuck in human form but she needed the sustenance it provided, and more importantly her unborn child needed it. She made quick work of pulling the skin off and used a sharp jagged stone nearby to pierce its body to remove the entrails. She was fighting back the urge to retch telling herself and her inner wolf it was okay and it was necessary.

After finishing the flesh of the rabbit she threw the carcass, skin and guts into the water. Normally she would leave it for the other animals near the river but she didn't want to leave any more of a trail than she had to. She used a nearby fallen pine branch to try and sweep her footprints and markings from the bank and she walked backwards up the hill, swishing away her trail as she walked. When she made it to the top of the hill she heard a cry and an arrow again flew past her just narrowly missing her ear. She turned and fled into the forest at full speed. She heard them curse and them pursuing her, their splashing and yelling telling her they were not as far behind as she thought.

The forest flew by at a blur as she ran; the only thought in her mind was to get to the Alpha. She ran and ran hoping to catch the scent again as she saw the lights from the town growing dimmer. After what seemed like hours but was only thirty minutes she stopped behind a tree and listened intently to see if she was being pursued. Not hearing anything she allowed herself a moment to catch her breath. She felt a twinge in her groin and for a moment thought she was wetting her pants. In reality, her water had broken. One sniff and she knew she was in labor. _'Not now,_' she cried inside. '_Just a little longer, please!_' she pleaded silently into the air. She heard voices yelling behind her and she could tell they were getting closer. She looked down at her soaked pants and made a decision. Since her contractions had not started yet she began to run again, her body screaming in response. She gritted her teeth and forced her legs to carry her farther. She was slower but still running when a stabbing pain hit her and she stumbled, rolling to protect her stomach. Her contractions had started. "No, please! I need more time," she whispered to no one. She picked herself up again and continued to run, now just moving at a quick jog, the waves of pain of the muscle spasms hindering her from going any faster. She came to the edge of a crevasse and knew that under normal circumstances she could make it. Not now however, as she was in full labor, the contractions getting closer and closer. She knew that being a werewolf once the water broke she would have less than an hour before the pup would be born. She was unsure how much time had past since her water broke but she could tell it would not be much longer. She was going to give birth regardless of being chased or injured or not. Her eyes scanned the crevasse for a way down and she saw what looked like a cave or at the least an outcropping to protect her and with any luck give birth in. She heard a twig snap behind her and turned to see a pair of glowing eyes flash at her. She was about to jump when she saw it was a wolf, a real wolf. How a wolf got to be in California was not a thought that occurred to her. The moon moved out from the offending clouds and shone down on them both. She flashed her eyes at the wolf trying to convey she was no threat. The wolf sniffed in her direction and gave a small growl and dipped its head at her. Sounds of her pursuers broke their connection and they both looked up to see the beams of light from their flashlights and red laser sights on the bows moving closer. The wolf looked at her and gave a small 'woof' sound and turned running toward the men.

The female ducked behind a tree and squatted trying to not pass out from the pain in her groin. She watched as the wolf ran towards the men and when it had caught their attention, it turned and ran.

"She shifted!" "Get her!" "Follow her!" "Don't let her get away!" "How did she shift to a full wolf?" "Shut up and shoot!" The chaos of the wolf chase echoed through the forest as the wolf was leading them away from her and deeper into the woods.

"I don't believe it," she whispered and slid down the tree her back to it until she was fully seated against the tree. '_Thank you, Fenris!_' she prayed silently, thanking him for sending her help. She covered her mouth to prevent a scream as a very strong contraction hit her. It was time, and the baby would no longer wait. She tore her pants off and got ready, biting into her own arm to keep from screaming as the birth began.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Please tell me what you think. Reviews/comments, please.


	7. Chapter 7

Abandoned But Loved

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Let's just say… Future

RATING: M for mature. Parental discretion is advised. ;)

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out", "Lucky Valentine", "Connecting To The Whole," same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are mated, Scott is mated with Ted. Its dying mother leaves a baby at the pack's doorstep. Jackson knows what it means to be adopted and they take it in. Trouble soon follows when they discover its true identity.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, dimensional travel.

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

AN: I'm back after a lengthy hiatus. Life has just gotten in the way. Too much work and not enough play. Coupled with moving and more travelling, I am trying to get back into things. So, assuming anyone is still reading, thank you, and please review/comment.

Thank you to everyone who alerted, reviewed, or commented. I hope there aren't too many errors.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 7

_(Cont'. from Chapter 6: The female ducked behind a tree and squatted trying to not pass out from the pain in her groin. She watched as the wolf ran towards the men and when it had caught their attention, it turned and ran. _

_ "She shifted!" "Get her!" "Follow her!" "Don't let her get away!" "How did she shift to a full wolf?" "Shut up and shoot!" The chaos of the wolf chase echoed through the forest as the wolf was leading them away from her and deeper into the woods._

_"I don't believe it," she whispered and slid down the tree her back to it until she was fully seated against the tree. 'Thank you, Fenris!' she prayed silently, thanking him for sending her help. She covered her mouth to prevent a scream as a very stron__g contraction hit her. It was time, and the baby would no longer wait. She tore her pants off and got ready, biting into her own arm to keep from screaming as the birth began.)_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Derek bolted up from the bed and raced to the window, his ears and eyes trained out across the woods that encompassed what comprised his family and pack's lands. He heard, in the distance, shouts and growling. He cried out to his pack, "Stiles! Everyone! Wake up! We have intruders in our territory!"

Running was heard from across the house as the pack descended on the Alpha pair's room. Scott, Ted, Jackson, and Danny were at the now thrown open door, each shifted into their beta states. Stiles jumped from the bed and shifted next to Derek looking back at the pack and at his mate. "What is it? Can you hear them?," he asked.

"I heard a howl, a wolf howl, and then shouting, and it's getting closer," Derek replied.

"I didn't hear any werewolf," Stiles said curiously.

"No, Stiles," Derek huffed. "A wolf. Not a werewolf, a wolf."

"But there haven't been any wolves in California since the early 1900s I think," exclaimed Scott. The rest of the pack all nodded in unison looking like a row of bobble heads once again.

Derek wiped his face with his hand. "I know, Captain Obvious. Now do you see why this is strange? Plus the shouting, and the…" Derek's voice trailed off as he turned again to the window closing his eyes and turning his head from side to side listening.

"Derek…" Stiles started but was cut off with a hand shot in to the air to stop him.

"Everyone be quiet," Derek stated gruffly. He listened for a few more moments, and the pack crept toward him and the window preening to hear what their Alpha heard."

"I smell…" Jackson started…

"Vampires," finished Stiles.

Derek whirled around, his eyes glowing red. "Stiles, Scott, Ted, you come with me. Jackson, Danny, you start lockdown and keep guard. If they come to the house we will be hot on their tails, so be ready." Then he darted out the door, clothes falling away as he shifted. Stiles, Ted, and Scott ran after him, down the stairs and out into the night.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The female clenched her teeth as she looked up at the moon. It wasn't supposed to be so soon, just a week away from the full moon – a blue moon. A wave of nausea hit here as her contractions became stronger and more rapid. She knew it was just a matter of minutes now. She could just barely hear the sounds of the hunting party that was chasing her being led away by the wolf. She cried out, unable to stop herself, as another contraction hit. She hoped that no one and nothing had heard her. She felt the need to push and her breathing was rapid, the silver coursing through her system. She steadied herself and leaned forward slightly, her legs apart and pushed. She bit down into her own arm to keep from crying out, fearing she might alert the chasers. After what seemed like an hour but was only 10 minutes, she reached down to scoop the wet infant from the soft grass beneath the tree. She bit the cord and held the baby downward, it's head toward the ground and it cried out. "Thank Fenris, little one. You're all right." Tears were streaming down her face now, happy tears, but sad ones too at the thought of her mate… her baby's father. She quickly removed her tattered shirt and used that to clean the infant and swaddle him. She held him to her chest. Tears started anew when she realized she wouldn't be able to suckle him. There was too much damage to her and with the silver in her system she couldn't risk it. She knew he was only half wolf but she wasn't sure what it might do. She felt another pressure in her groin and removed the afterbirth. She looked at it in horror – the half that was attached to her was turning black. "Damn," she cried. There was more than silver dust in her system. When the moonlight hit the afterbirth she saw a small wisp of blue smoke. Wolfsbane – she was not going to make it.

"I'm sorry," she cried, wiping her little boy's face. "I won't be here to see you grow up and take vengeance on those who did this to us… to you." She sobbed quietly, cradling her newborn against her.

She heard running in the distance and knew she must get out fast. She was oin another pack's territory; she could smell that. She must seek their help. She gathered up her clothes and slung the infant against her and ran into the direction of the smells that told her an Alpha was present.

She ran as quickly as she could, feeling her legs growing wet with blood. She wasn't healing from the birth. She looked and her heart panged when she saw the blood was mostly black, streaked with red. She didn't have much time. She quickened her pace as her nose led her to the strongest scent of a pack now.

She continued on as she saw the outline of a house against the backdrop of the moon. She stopped and took a deep breath. Wolves, no humans, and an alpha pair. She sighed softly to herself, "Good," she thought, "they can help. Perhaps she can help me." As she got closer, she saw metal shutters closing over all the windows and doors, sealing off all the light. "NO!" she cried out. "I need help, please!" She knew it was a risk, but she needed help and her baby needed food. "Help, me please! I'm one of you!" As she reached the steps of the house, she felt her heart shudder. She knew this was it. Silent tears ran from her tired eyes, streaking her face and making small little sparkles in the moonlight. "I'm sorry, little one. I will always love you. Your father and I will watch over and protect you." She gently set the baby boy on the top step and adjusted the clothes he was wrapped in. Her breath caught in her throat. She heard noise inside but didn't think they were going to help. Her vision went blurry and she felt her arms getting heavy. She felt tired and her heartbeat was slowing quickly. She laid her head next to her baby. "Please help him," she cried out. With her dying breath, she howled. It was a mournful howl that wolves cry out in time of sadness and death. As the howl faded from her throat, her eyes closed and a small smile fell on her face as she touched her baby one last time. Her heart beat for the final time. With the last thump, she grew still. There was no sound. Suddenly there was a loud wail. A wail that makes your heart race and your blood run still. The little boy wailed at the loss of its mother, feeling her grow cold against him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

As the pack ran towards the intruders, they all stopped when they heard the howl. They knew it wasn't Danny or Jackson. It was the cry of utter despair and sadness that on an instinctual level they all knew. They looked at Derek who had stopped but still in Alpha form. "What the hell was that?" asked Stiles.

"I don't know, but it wasn't one of ours. It was a female." He took in three very large breaths sampling the air for answers. "She's pregnant from what I smell."

"You mean she was," said Scott softly. They all looked at him. They too knew that cry meant she was dying, and most likely already died.

Derek looked at Stiles, who just gave him a sympathetic look in return. Stiles looked at Scott and nodded. Scott half-smiled and looked at his mate. "It's okay, sweetheart. You be careful and I'll see you back at the house," he said softly taking his mate's hand in his.

Scott's pocket vibrated. It was from Danny. He read the message and looked at the three expectant faces looking at him. "It was a female – pregnant. She's been shot, and is dead, but…" He paused, swallowing. "The baby's not." He looked at Derek who just motioned him to leave. He gave Ted a quick peck on the cheek and raced off on all fours in the direction of the pack house.

"Come on you two, let's find out what's going on. I have a feeling the intruders have something to do with the dead woman," said Derek. They all three took off again following the scent and sounds of the vampires chasing the timber wolf.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Danny heard the shuffling and the cries of the woman on their porch. To ensure it wasn't a ruse, he had Jackson pull up the surveillance cameras that covered the porch and the front of the house. He saw the female wolf, covered in black blood, lying on top of what looked like a pile of clothes. He felt his blood run cold when they heard her howl knowing it was a death cry. Jackson quickly surveyed all the footage from the 360-degree view they had with night-vision cameras.

"Danny, it's clear," he yelled. "Are you sure?" He looked at his mate who was entering the code to open the front shutter over the door.

"No," he replied nervously, catching Jackson's eye. "But we have to help her." Just then they heard the baby's wailing. Their eyes shot up and they raced to get outside, both shifted and claws out ready to strike. As the shuttered retracted and they kicked out to open the door, they ducked in case there was anything coming at them. Hearing and seeing nothing other than the screaming infant, they peeked out and seeing the coast was clear, Danny darted to the body of the female slumped over the child. When the child saw Danny's face, he stopped wailing and grew still. Jackson reached out and could tell the female was deceased. He looked at Danny with chagrin and nodded his head with a silent "No," on his lips. Danny scooped the baby and the blood and mud soaked clothes into his arms. The baby didn't make a sound at first. The baby then made a noise and waved and arm. Its scent was caught by the two young wolves.

Jackson spoke, almost in disbelief. "Vampire?" he queried. He looked at his mate who shrugged. He peeked into the bundle in Danny's arms and locked eyes with the baby boy. The baby flashed its eyes at Jackson then at Danny. "What the fuck?," he asked outloud.

Danny just shrugged, and shifted back to human and the baby stopped flashing its eyes. "Holy shit," he said. "Look at its mouth," he exclaimed.

Jackson looked down and saw what looked like two tiny fangs just barely poking out from the upper gums. "Shit, look!," yelped Jackson as he saw the cord still attached to the baby's stomach. "He's brand new!" He paused for a few more beats. "Do you think he's a hybrid like Derek spoke about?"

"Well, he smells like a vampire, but his eyes flash like a wolf, and if the blood on that woman there is indication, she's the mother, and she's a wolf. They saw a small puff of blue smoke from her chest. "Hunters," they said in unison. Danny took the baby inside while Jackson dragged the female into the house, both of them eyes darting about scanning for any sign of the attackers.

Jackson gently placed the body of the woman on the entryway rug, and quickly fetched a sheet from the downstairs linen closet to cover her. "Don't worry," he whispered to her still form, before draping the sheet over her tear-stained face. "We won't let anything happen to him. You have our promise."

"Jackson, we don't even know it's hers. Why would you go and say something like that?" Danny asked incredulously.

Jackson walked over to his mate who was holding the infant in his arms. He placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny, I just have a feeling. I mean, look, it has been two weeks to the day."

Danny's face was blank with confusion, then the revelation showed across the same blank face. "Holy shit, what that vampire lightsaber thingy message said…" He felt his heartbeat quicken as he recalled what he was told:

'_Be awake for the time is approaching. A need for charity will make manifest in a fortnight. A broken love that cannot be healed will make the ultimate sacrifice. The product of that brokenness must be taken. Great care must be given to the entity of their union. An unknown future will require of this entity to heal it and make again the whole.__'_

They looked at each other as understanding washed over them. Danny looked down at the squirming baby in his arms. 'Entity of their union' he thought seeing the baby boy smile and flash his eyes. He smiled in response. He looked at the sheet-covered body of the mother – 'ultimate sacrifice' – indeed.

"Jackson, take my phone from my pocket and text Scott as he still had pants on when he left. Tell him what's going on. Then scan for hunters. Then call Deaton."

Jackson cocked his head at Danny. "Deaton, why? She's already dead."

Danny raised and eyebrow and smirked. He replied in a bad impersonation voice "Lawzy, we got to have a doctor. I don't know nothin' 'bout birthin' babies."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Really? Prissy from 'Gone With The Wind'? And the baby's already here."

Danny flashed him a shit-eating grin. "I knew you would get it." He laughed as Jackson reached into his pocket for the phone, and winked.

Jackson kissed him softly and looked at the smiling baby in his mate's arms. "He thinks he's funny, doesn't he? Yes, he does. We know better, don't we?" he cooed smiling at the flashing eyes looking back at him.

Please tell me what you think. Reviews/comments, please.


	8. Chapter 8

Abandoned But Loved

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Let's just say… Future

RATING: M for mature. Parental discretion is advised. ;)

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out", "Lucky Valentine", "Connecting To The Whole," same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are mated, Scott is mated with Ted. Its dying mother leaves a baby at the pack's doorstep. Jackson knows what it means to be adopted and they take it in. Trouble soon follows when they discover its true identity.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, dimensional travel.

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

AN: Thank you to everyone who alerted, reviewed, or commented. Obviously, there isn't a beta for this; so all the f-ups are mine. Sorry. Every time I re-read it I see more. Sigh.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 8

_(Cont'. from Chapter 7: _"_Jackson, take my phone from my pocket and text Scott as he still had pants on when he left. Tell him what's going on. Then scan for hunters. Then call Deaton."_

_ Jackson cocked his head at Danny. "Deaton, why? She's already dead."_

_ Danny raised an eyebrow and smirked. He replied in a bad impersonation voice "Lawzy, we got to have a doctor. I don't know nothin' 'bout birthin' babies."_

_ Jackson rolled his eyes. "Really? Prissy from 'Gone With The Wind'? And the baby's already here."_

_ Danny flashed him a shit-eating grin. "I knew you would get it." He laughed as Jackson reached into his pocket for the phone, and winked._

_ Jackson kissed him softly and looked at the smiling baby in his mate's arms. "He thinks he's funny, doesn't he? Yes, he does. We know better, don't we?" he cooed smiling at the flashing eyes looking back at him__.__)_

xXxXxXxXxXx

As the rest of the pack continued tracking the intruders, Scott was back at the house. Jackson, who was monitoring the cameras, saw him as he arrived on the porch. Scott smelled the blood first, and then saw the trail as it swept from a puddle to the front door, looking as if something was dragged inside. "Guys, it's me!" he yelled. He heard multiple whirs around the property and he knew the cameras were on full alert, scanning their territory. He didn't know whose blood that was and his heart started to race. It didn't smell like his pack, and he smelled something else. He started to panic, and then the shutter over the front door began to retract. Suddenly a crackle was heard from a speaker over the door. It was Jackson.

"Scott, hang on, I'm making sure you weren't followed." Scott whirled around nervously, his ears and eyes preened back the way he came. When he heard the heavy clicking of the door bolts, he knew he was alone and quickly darted inside. As soon as he was inside, the door closed behind him swiftly, the security measures once again going into effect. He sighed with relief inwardly as he saw Danny standing in the entryway and Jackson coming around the corner to join him. Knowing they were okay, he began to relax to say the least, but the very conspicuous sheet-covered body in the floor and the squirming bundle in Danny's arms told him something went down in the short time they were away.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Derek held up a hand and Stiles and Ted froze, practically holding their breath. He motioned for them to squat down. All three wolves looked out ahead and saw a group of men in a circle around something, pointing guns and other weapons at something in the center. The lasers from a few of the guns cast a reddish haze on a light-colored surface at their feet. Derek quietly closed his eyes and took a very long deep breath. His mind flooded with images of the various things he could sense from that intake of the forest air: dead leaves, damp earth, animal spore, insects scuttling under rotting logs, the smell of the river that wasn't too far away, fire and smoke, liquor, gun powder, blood, and… something else. '_Hunters?_' asked Stiles silently to Derek, communicating through their mate bond. Derek's eyes snapped open at the realization. '_Vampires_' he replied, again without speaking. '_But what are they doing on our land? With guns?_' Stiles asked. '_I thought we had an understanding, an, accord as you called it,_' he continued, mouth silent, but eyes speaking volumes. '_Remind me to lodge a complaint,_' growled Derek silently. '_They killed a wolf._' Stiles eyes shot even wider. '_A WOLF! OH MY GOD! WHO WAS IT? OH MY GOD, IS IT ANYONE WE KNOW?_' Derek's lips pressed together tightly and he scowled at his mate. '_No, dammit. I said a wolf, not a werewolf, now calm the fuck down before you give yourself an aneurysm._' Stiles' mouth dropped open then snapped shut, and he narrowed his eyes. '_Fine, so what the fuck is a_' he made air quotes with is fingers, '_real wolf doing in California, and why were vampires chasing it and shooting it like hunters?_' Derek just shrugged. Ted gestured toward Stiles with a questioning look on his face. Stiles pointed to the men in a circle around the dead body of the wolf, and then put both his index fingers up to his mouth to indicate fangs. Ted's eyes bulged in amazement, and shook his head a little. He mouthed, 'Why?' and Stiles shrugged in response.

Ted felt his pocket vibrate. Derek and Stiles looked at him, their sensitive hearing picking it up. Their eyes also darted around to see if anyone else had heard it. Seeing the coast clear, Ted gingerly took it out of his pocket, careful to not let the light give away their position. He read the message from Scott. He turned the screen to Stiles and Derek, shielding the bright screen so the hunting party couldn't see it. "PACK SAFE. FEMALE WEREWOLF DEAD. KILLED BY HUNTERS. BABY IS A NEWBORN, STILL HAS CORD. BABY IS WOLF BUT HAS FANGS. NOTHING ON CAMERAS. DEATON IS ON WAY." When Stiles read 'has fangs' he shook his head and looked at Derek. '_Of course the baby has fangs, it's a wolf._' Stiles just shook his head at how dumb he thought Scott was. _'No, Stiles. Think about it?_' Derek looked exasperated. '_Werewolves get their fangs when normal babies get their teeth. It's something else._' '_Well, what could it be then?_' With a slight smirk, Derek put his fingers up to his mouth like Stiles did earlier, to indicate… vampires. Stiles just facepalmed himself. He let his hand drag downward and scraped it off his chin with a sigh.

Ted, picking up on what was going on, quickly used his phone to write a message and showed it to his Alphas. 'NEVER A DULL MOMENT. WHAT DO WE DO?' Stiles looked at Derek and Derek looked back. 'Stiles, call your father and have him meet us there. You two hurry back and prepare. I'm going to lead the intruders back there where we can contain this mess.' Stiles whipped his head back and forth, in a very obvious no. Derek pressed his lips together with an expectant look and motioned for Stiles to go and take Ted with him. Stiles glared but then acquiesced. He bared his teeth at Derek and scowled. Derek winked and Stiles just shook his head. He grabbed Ted's sleeve and motioned for him to follow. As the two wolves quietly ran back toward the estate they heard a very angry Derek shift into Alpha form and full on charge the circle of hunting vampires with a deafening roar.

"Man, I wish I could see their faces," exclaimed Ted laughing.

"I know, right?" replied Stiles with a huge grin. "Wonder if vampires shit? If they do, I bet they totally filled their capes."

Ted shot both eyebrows up and looked over with a laugh in his eyes. "Capes? Really?"

Stiles laughed. "What?" He blushed a little chuckling. "Did you expect me to say Abercrombie slacks? You know I was always more Team Jacob. Edward looked constipated, no matter how cool his clothes were."

Ted just shook his head, laughing. As they ran he took out his phone calling ahead to the house quickly telling them to prepare for their arrival and with the instructions Derek gave Stiles, told to him en route. Stiles called his father and told him it was an emergency and bring wooden bullets. Sheriff Stilinksi thought he would never need them but as the father and stepfather to two werewolves, and a coven of vampires on the opposite side of town, one could never be sure. He piled into his cruiser and took off toward the preserve.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh shit! Really? Okay. Okay. Dammit. He's bringing them here? Yes, we'll be ready. They aren't gonna like it, but I guess it's too late now. Yeah. Always. Love you too." Scott hung up his phone, sliding it back into his pocket.

Jackson and Danny had been looking at him trying to hear what was being said not catching everything Ted was saying despite werewolf hearing. "What did he say?" quizzed Jackson. "We couldn't hear everything."

"Ted and Stiles are on their way back. It was a band of vampires, acting like hunters, and they killed a real wolf."

"A real wolf?" Jackson and Danny questioned in unison. "There hasn't been a real wolf here in ages!" added Danny.

"That's what they said. It smelled like that and they confirmed it. It would appear the vampires were the ones who killed the female. He said they had guns and swords, but definitely vampires." Scott looked at them with disbelief.

"Did he say anything else?" quipped Jackson.

"Yeah, uh, he thinks the baby is a vampire." Scott's face went still.

Danny and Jackson looked at each other, then down at the wiggling baby, then back at Scott. "But his eyes, flash," stated Danny.

"Derek told them that baby wolves aren't born with fangs, and since vampires don't have babies, well..." Scott trailed off.

"I told you," declared Danny. "It must be a hybrid. If the wolf here is its mother, then the father must be a vampire. Remember what Derek told us about how it can happen, but it's like, a, sin, or a crime, or something?"

Realization dawned on the light brown-haired boy. "Danny," Jackson started. "I bet you that's it. The vampires are after her, or were, or whatever, because she was pregnant with this." He motioned down to the baby boy who raised a tiny hand trying to grasp Jackson's finger.

Danny shrugged, frowning. "It's not a 'this' Jackson, it's a he. It's a baby, and I don't care if he's a hybrid. He needs to be taken care of. He's innocent in whatever the hell is going on."

Jackson, looking admonished, put his hand on his mate's shoulder. "Danny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, it's just a lot to take in and we really still don't know what's going on." He leaned forward and kissed his mate's tanned cheek.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Scott, making the other two boys jump. "The prophecy!"

"The what?" asked Jackson looking confused.

"The prophecy, the warning, the whatever. Those two vampires, you know, Brian and Jeremy. What they said." Scott looked like he had discovered the secret to life.

Danny sighed and looked at his mate with a mournful gaze. "We thought the very same thing. And taking what Derek said and everything in, it looks like this is what they were talking about."

"We better get ready. Ted said Derek's going to lead the vampires back here so we can deal with them." Scott looked worried.

"You heard him," chimed Danny. "Red Alert! Battle stations!"

Jackson kissed him on the mouth. "Dork," he said softly. "You know, this isn't 'Star Trek'," he teased.

"Yes, I know," responded Danny. "But everyone knows Kirk and Spock are hot for each other, and you know," he whispered into Jackson's ear, licking it slightly, he continued, "you know you would get hot if I had pointed ears."

Jackson smacked his ass. "You do, nerd. And yes, I love them." They laughed and kissed. "Come on, Scott, let's get stuff ready." He punched in a code into one of the control panels, and the shutters opened over the back door, letting them out to run to the garage.

Danny ran down into the basement, to secure the baby into one of the panic rooms, which they also used a long time ago, for when they were first learning to shift under the full moon's power or when a rogue wolf needed to be contained. "Don't worry, little one. Dr. Deaton will be here soon, and I know you are hungry, and I'm sorry. But we need to protect you now. I'm sorry." A small tear ran down his face. A brand new baby, its mother dead, its father God only knows, probably trying to be killed by a mob of angry vamps. "It's not fair," he cried out, softly. The baby flashed its eyes at seeing his caregiver's stress. Danny flashed his back, and the baby gently turned its head and fell asleep. He quietly secured the room and door, and then rushed around collecting the things they would need if they were to defend the estate. Then he headed back up the stairs and locked down the basement. He set everything down in the middle of media room and then wrapped up the female's body and carried it to the kitchen, careful when he laid the body down to not let it hit too hard. Before he stood up he placed a hand softly on the sheet, and he felt his heart pang. As he stood up and wiped a small tear from his eye, he heard the perimeter alarm go off.

Jackson and Scott returned from the garage with the crates and cases of the things the pack would need. Danny ran to pull up the cameras as Scott re-secured the back doors. "It's Ted and Stiles," he shouted. "Meet them at the door and be ready. I don't see anything but I don't want to take any chances."

As Ted and Stiles bounded up the stairs of the porch, the shutter slid away and they were met with Scott and Jackson leveling crossbows at them. "Whoa, fellas! It's us!" exclaimed Stiles, throwing up his hands. The boys parted letting them enter, as Jackson scanned the forest and then Scott closed and bolted the door, the shutter closing over it again.

Ted ran to Scott, embracing him so hard they almost fell against the wall. "I missed you," cooed Scott. Ted smiled into his kiss and said, "I missed you more." The other three just shook their heads and rolled their eyes at the two lovers.

"Guys, are we ready?" asked Stiles, taking charge.

"Yes," answered Jackson. "The perimeter scans are active, the sensors are functioning and have been tuned to catch fast moving objects, the cameras have been reset to filter for vampires, and the lights are…" he turned a dial so a corresponding LED array showed all lit, "and the lights are all set to high ready to go off. The flash strobes are ready and all the weapons are readied with wooden tips and the guns have sawdust shells loaded."

"Wow," Stiles exclaimed. "I'm impressed. I guess all those drills we did paid off. I'm proud of you guys." His betas beamed at his praise. "Let me tell Derek." He closed his eyes and reached out to Derek again through their mate bond. '_We're ready here. The guys did a great job. Remember the lights are on high__,__ as are the strobes. Do you have your goggles with you?_'

Derek was running at full speed in his Alpha form, the hunter vampires hot on his heels. '_Shit, no, I don't, no room._'

Stiles knew what that meant. '_There is a pair in the false tree to the left of the gate, I thought we might need them one day._'

'_I love you,_' replied Derek silently. '_I love you too_,' replied his mate.

'_Where are you?_' '_They didn't listen to my threats; no one does anymore, dammit. So I shifted and mowed them down like bowling pins, and they started chasing me. They took the bait. I took them down towards the river, and then circled back around the back of the reserve and I am about two miles out. I just crossed Meyer Creek._'

'_Okay, so less than 10 minutes. We're ready. How many are left?_'

'_I only killed one. God I forgot how much their blood stinks. So that leaves 9 and they are getting better with their aim. I might need some help if they hit me. For now, just winged me but of course didn't leave a mark.'_ Stiles heard him howl, taunting his pursuers.

"Was that Derek?" asked Ted, coming up to Stiles handing him a shot-cross bow; one of Danny's modifications that allowed the cross bow to shoot multiple arrows like a shotgun.

"Yes, he's about 5 minutes out. He's going to lead them up the front drive into the front lawn so be ready with the lights and stake launchers." He cocked the weapon and winked at Danny, who gave him a shy smile.

"Okay, crank up the interior lights and put on your goggles," he ordered. "I left Derek a pair in the aspen by the front gate."

"Good thinking," said Jackson. "I knew it would come in handy more than just as an antenna." He beamed when Danny hugged him, the room filling with the scent of pride and love. _In architecture school, Jackson had a special project with one of the city planners to create lamp posts, and communications antennas that looked like real trees but instead of being made from concrete, plastic, or metal like ones previously designed, it used recycled plastic and wasted gypsum "sheet rock" wall boards from construction sites and residential remodels, plus it supplied its own power. Hale Enterprises bought the first one off the production line naturally, and Derek "planted" it near the entry gate of their estate. It looked exactly like a real aspen tree including changing colors in the fall through special mica-coated "leaves" that were miniature solar collectors._

"Here they come," shouted Scott looking at the screen. The perimeter alarm sounded as Derek crossed and raced toward the front gate, the paving stones letting him gain even more traction and increase his speed. As he approached the tree a small panel opened revealing the dark-lensed goggles. '_Thank you,_' he told Stiles silently. '_Anytime hon,_' the reply sounded in his head. He slowed as he came up the front lawn and saw his betas and his alpha mate, in protective eyewear and gear, exiting the front door, weapons at the ready. As he stopped in front of them, turning around to face his pursuers, he heard the faint whine of the capacitors charging in the lights and the click of the weapons tracking their movements and following them, self-aiming. Danny's idea.

"Get ready," Derek ordered, his Alpha voice reverberating. As they stood, everyone now fully shifted and in formation behind their Alpha pair, Jackson caught Danny's eye. He turned his head and his mate silently mouthed to him. 'I love you.' He felt his heart skip a beat. 'I love you too… Daddy.' Danny's eyebrows shot up and Jackson winked then turned back to face the attackers. 'Daddy?' Danny thought to himself. He could hear the baby's heartbeat steady and soft. He knew Jackson was right. He was going to be a father.

"Now!" yelled Stiles. Suddenly, the scene went white with light as the group of vampires bounded over the rise in the front lawn. Shots were fired, men were heard screaming, strobes ignited their high-pitched circuits firing, arrows and stakes flew, wolfsbane and silver permeated the air. A bullet hit Stiles in the throat and he went down, his hand reaching out to Derek. As if in slow motion, Derek turned to see Stiles clutching his throat, a red spray pulsing from the torn artery in his neck and tiny puffs of smoke following. He fell backwards, blood shooting in an arch from his fallen form.

Derek's mind was consumed with fire as a rage never before witnessed by anyone present, exploded from his core. His eyes went white hot as he let out a roar of anguish and fury that literally brought everyone within a mile to their knees, clutching at their ears, blood running from them. Wolf and vamp alike was down as the sound continued, echoing off the granite cliffs behind the estate.

Deaton's car skidded off the drive as his windshield shattered and caused him to lose control of the car, hitting the gatepost at the entrance to the estate. The sheriff was right behind him but he managed to avoid hitting Deaton's car, his hands covering his ears as his windshield also cracked from the deafening roar.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Cliffhanger anyone? ;)

Please tell me what you think. Reviews/comments, please.


	9. Chapter 9

_(Cont'. from Chapter 8: Derek's mind was consumed with fire as a rage never before witnessed by anyone present, exploded from his core. His eyes went white hot as he let out a roar of anguish and fury that literally brought everyone within a mile to their knees, clutching at their ears, blood running from them. Wolf and vamp alike was down as the sound continued, echoing off the granite cliffs behind the estate._

_ Deaton's car skidded off the drive as his windshield shattered and caused him to lose control of the car, hitting the gatepost at the entrance to the estate. The sheriff was right behind him but he managed to avoid hitting Deaton's car, his hands covering his ears as his windshield also cracked from the deafening roar.)_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Derek awoke, scratching at his head. He looked up and saw just a bright white space all around him. He panicked, quickly jumping to his feet, crouching, and looked around ready to strike out. There was nothing. No sound other than the sound he was making. It wasn't hot there, nor was it cold – it just… was. That was the strangest feeling of all – there really was no feeling. There was no sound, no smell, no shadows, and literally 'no thing' around him. "I must be dead," he said out loud. "But, if I'm dead then where am I?" He looked around again, whirling as if to catch a glimpse of the cosmic imp that was toying with him. "STILES!" he cried out, suddenly remembering what had just happened. He shifted, roaring with rage again. There was no echo, no reverb. He slashed at the air with his claws, fully unsheathed – nothing. He felt as much as heard his heart pounding furiously in his chest. Still whirling, tears poured from his eyes and he fell to his knees, wailing for his fallen mate. "That's what happened… I guess it was true after all… Stiles died and so did I." He shifted back, tears running free down his cheeks. "So where is he? Why am I alone?" He cried for what seemed like hours but there was no time in this void either. "I'm in hell…" he whispered, in defeat, and collapsed onto his back, closed his eyes, tears running down the sides of his face, over his ears and onto the 'floor' with no sound other than his slowing heart.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"No, you can't! It's forbidden!" said Beverly.

"Fuck, forbidden! He isn't supposed to be here in the first place. We don't have protocols for that!" replied Stella angrily.

"Protocols? Are you shitting me? You are talking about protocols at a time like this?" Beverly challenged.

Stella put her hands on her hips, and continued. "Listen, I have been, well, been… here, a lot longer than you. Technically speaking you just got here. So I think I know what I am doing a lot more than some bitch."

"Bitch? Like I haven't heard that before. Watch your step or I'll tear your throat out. You know time is irrelevant here so I know everything that you do and it's forbidden." Beverly's eyes flashed a warning, the white of her clothing reflecting it across the scene.

Stella slapped at her own shiny, white robe covered thigh. "That's a riot! Did you hear that everyone? She was a werewolf on Earth, and thinks she can tear my throat out! Ha ha ha! You don't know everything missy."

Beverly fumed, "Don't make fun of me dammit, or I will. I swear to God I will tear you apart!"

"God! Ha ha ha! You know the truth of everything now and you still use the name 'God'? What a limited concept you still cling to. You know what we all thought of, as God, didn't even scratch the surface of the Creator. And you want to fight me? Wow, you are a pup!"

"Don't call me pup or so help me…" Beverly warned, crouching.

"What's going on over here? What's wrong with you two? Can't you see we have a situation?" A beautiful, long and dark-haired woman approached the two quarrelling women, her own luminescent garments flying behind her as she approached.

"Of course, Talia," replied Stella. "Beverly was trying to remind me we have rules here, and is willing to fight me to keep me from acting."

Beverly looked at Talia and then at Stella, and stood straight, eyes still flashing. "Yes, you know it's forbidden to leave."

"Beverly," replied Talia. "While it's good to remember that we have rules, it would do you good to remember that nothing is black and white. Even here, existence and order are a continuum. We act in the best interest of the entirety with the spirit more important than the letter of the law."

"But," stuttered Beverly. "She's…"

The raven-haired beauty flashed her emerald green eyes red at Beverly. "Beverly…" she put her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Beverly… I know. She knows. That's why she's doing this."

"That's right. Of course I know. Can't you see he's lost and not supposed to be here?" The brunette looked again at the scene, her small button nose and pale skin, spotted with one or two moles, wiped a tear from her eye. "It's not supposed to be like this. He doesn't know what's happened. He must be told and he must be sent back. He's stuck."

"I don't understand," Beverly stated, confusion clear on her face.

"He's my son," replied Talia.

"He's my son's mate," replied Stella.

A fourth woman, much younger in appearance, but with the same eyes as Talia, walked up and said, "He's the Alpha of the pack that has your baby safe, Beverly. He's my brother."

"My daughter, Laura," Talia stated, pulling her in for an embrace.

"He needs to return, my love. He will be a great Alpha for our baby," said a man's voice from behind.

The four women turned in the direction of voice and a tall male, dressed in the same clothing as they were, was walking closer, his arms outstretched toward Beverly. "Gregory?" Beverly asked softly, not believing her eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart. I came as soon as I heard." The two mates, reunited, kissed, and held each other, awash in love and light, and the joy of the Creator… spirits, once again at home in each other's arms.

After a moment, Gregory pulled himself back from Beverly's embrace. He brushed a lock of hair from her eyes, and gazed lovingly at her. "My darling," he started softly. "It's okay. I don't know how I know, but I just know. It's supposed to happen. She… He… They?... said it was okay. Let her go. Trust in the wisdom. Love must win and it will. It already did and it will again."

Beverly kissed him softly smiling at the glimpse of his fangs in his brilliant white smile. She closed her eyes, nodding. She looked at Stella. "I'm sorry. I was wrong. Of course it's supposed to happen. It will happen, it did happen, and it's happening now. Go make it happen."

Talia looked at Stella who just laughed. "Now you're getting it girl!" She high-fived Beverly, much to everyone's shock, and grinned. "What?" she said with a coy look on her face. She winked and faded away in a shower of sparkles.

"Show off," said Laura, laughing.

"Remember whose mother she is," replied Talia laughing. Everyone looked at her, realizing and understanding at the same time. They all laughed, and enveloped each other in a group hug, and turned back to watch.

In the background, a small figure was watching lovingly. A small smile crept onto the figure's face at the joy of the moment. "We are so proud," the figure said softly. "Yes, we are," the figure continued, and turned in the same direction as the group of onlookers.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Derek felt a shift in the space around him. He opened his eyes and sat up, searching in earnest for anything that might help him understand. "Hello?" he called out. "Is anyone there?" He continued to scan, looking all around for any sign.

"Hello, Derek," said a soft voice. "I have waited a long time to meet you."

Derek's heart began to race. "Who are you?" he asked. "Where are you? Where am I? Where is this place? Where's Stiles?"

Directly in front of Derek, he began to see a female figure begin to materialize, if that was the right word, walking to him, growing more solid as she approached. He felt his heart pound even faster and he narrowed his eyes. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" he demanded.

"Calm down, Derek, please. I'm here to answer all your questions," said the soft voice now fully solid in front of him now.

"I… I've seen your face before," he stammered. "I don't remember where, but I have seen you before." She smiled at him and he felt his heart begin to slow. He felt warmth and love fill him, pushing aside the fear and the uncertainty. He recognized that smile. "Stiles' mom" he peeped, barely audible. His eyes were like saucers and his mouth hung open.

Stella's eyes crinkled as she laughed. He knew immediately where Stiles got his laugh… got his smile. "That's right, Derek. I'm Stiles' mom. Stella Stilinski. Pleasure to finally meet you." She opened her arms and beamed at him, beckoning him toward her.

Derek fell into her arms, tears starting anew. "Stiles… he…"

"Shhhh….." she said softly. She held him in her arms, his face on her shoulder. She ran her hand down the back of his hair in comforting motions. "Shhhh…" she continued. "I know, Derek. Honey, I know," she said, again very softly, her voice catching in her throat.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry it was so short. Part 2 won't be as far away as this was… I hope you like it.

Please tell me what you think. Reviews/comments, please.


	10. Chapter 10

Abandoned But Loved

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Let's just say… Future

RATING: M for mature. Parental discretion is advised. ;)

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out", "Lucky Valentine", "Connecting To The Whole," same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are mated, Scott is mated with Ted. Its dying mother leaves a baby at the pack's doorstep. Jackson knows what it means to be adopted and they take it in. Trouble soon follows when they discover its true identity.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, dimensional travel.

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

AN: Thank you to everyone who alerted, reviewed, or commented. I got some really good reviews so please thank you for those – they make me smile and one made me laugh. You know who you are! ;) Updated now that we know Derek's mom's REAL NAME - Talia. Thanks, JD.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 10

_(Cont'. from Chapter 9: "Calm down, Derek, please. I'm here to answer all your questions," said the soft voice now fully solid in front of him now. "I… I've seen your face before," he stammered. "I don't remember where, but I have seen you before." She smiled at him and he felt his heart begin to slow. He felt warmth and love fill him, pushing aside the fear and the uncertainty. He recognized that smile. "Stiles' mom" he peeped, barely audible. His eyes were like saucers and his mouth hung open. Stella's eyes crinkled as she laughed. He knew immediately where Stiles got his laugh… got his smile. "That's right, Derek. I'm Stiles' mom. Stella Stilinski. Pleasure to finally meet you." She opened her arms and beamed at him, beckoning him toward her. Derek fell into her arms, tears starting anew. "Stiles… he…" "Shhhh….." she said softly. She held him in her arms, his face on her shoulder. She ran her hand down the back of his hair in comforting motions. "Shhhh…" she continued. "I know, Derek. Honey, I know," she said, again very softly, her voice catching in her throat.)_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Gregory and Beverly looked down on the scene with interest, holding each other tightly. Laura tucked her head into her mother Talia's shoulder. As the light from their realm shone brightly, it made tiny trails of twinkles down each of their faces. Beverly looked at Gregory beseechingly. "What's going to happen to him?" she asked softly. Gregory looked down at his mate and softly wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her forehead softly.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart." He drew her closer, squeezing her gently. She let out a soft growl of comfort and snuggled into him. Talia turned slightly at hearing the other wolf growl softly. She met Gregory's gaze, and gave him a soft smile. She saw the question in his eyes. She winked at him.

"Trust in the wisdom of the Creator young one. Watch." She gave a slight tilt of her head back at the scene where her son was sobbing into Stiles' mother's arms.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Derek cried softly at first, but as he inhaled against Stella's shoulder, he was reminded of Stiles. His sobbing increased, as he softly spoke. "Stiles, I love you. I am sorry I wasn't able to save you. It's all my fault. God I love you." He choked a little, as his throat was tight. "I miss him Mrs. Stilinski." He did not look up or pull away.

Stella pushed him back slowly but firmly. "Now listen to me, Derek. None of that. Is that what Stiles would want? And please, call me Stella. After all, I am your mother-in-law."

Derek looked at her and saw that same smirk and look in her eyes that he knew so well from his mate. He looked at her and she winked. He chuckled at this, smiling. "Okay, Stella."

"There, that's better. You always did have a beautiful smile. I used to tell your mother you had such a nice smile." Derek's eyebrows rose at this information. "Yeah, I knew your mother. I knew your entire family. Before Stiles' father was sheriff, we came to Beacon Hills before Stiles was born. I was, like 15 months pregnant with him, and damn, it was a hot summer." Derek laughed at her exaggeration. "I'm serious. Even as a baby, Stiles was never still. I swear, if I had a nickel for every time he knocked something over telling me a story… You know how he does."

Derek pushed back a sniff, "Yeah, how he talks with his entire body." He chuckled, and his eyes welled up realizing he wouldn't see that again. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I met your mother at the bakery, the first time I went in there. She was buying a cake for a birthday. You were with her, so I knew it wasn't your birthday. Blue Velvet, man was that good… I could go for some now. With a cold glass of milk. Not that skim crap, but REAL milk. 2% would be okay, but..." She looked at him, realizing she was rambling. Derek was smiling. "Yeah, he got that from me, sorry." She blushed slightly. Derek nodded, smiling. "So, we spoke for a minute, your mother and I, and she introduced me to you. You were still tiny, and you came over and shook my hand. You said, I'll never forget it. It was plain as day. You said, 'It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Stilinski.' – you didn't even stammer with my last name – then you walked over and put your hand on my stomach and leaned forward. I didn't realize it at the time, but you sniffed me. You looked up and me and smiled and said, "What are you going to name him?" Derek's jaw just fell open. Stella laughed. "Exactly what I did. My jaw fell open. I looked at you, then at your mother, who was proud but I could tell she was waiting to see my reaction." She paused.

Derek looked at her expectantly. "…"

"Oh, sorry. I get sidetracked easily. Where was I?" Derek laughed reminding her. "Yes, sorry. He got that from me too. Anyway, I looked at you then at your mother then back at you. I smiled and said, 'That's nice of you to say sweetheart. I am going to name him Matthew. How did you know it was a boy?' Your face dropped; you realized what you had done." She looked at Derek, who was beginning to recall the memory.

"I looked at you and said, because you smell like cloves." Derek smiled on the inside as well, recalling the memory. "But I don't remember after that?"

Stella grinned wide. "I looked at you and said, 'That's right little wolf. Very good nose you have on you.'"

"Oh my God, I remember that! I can't believe I forgot that. Holy crap! That was you? That was…" he lost some of his energy "…Stiles?" Derek's face was an open book. Stella could see every emotion on his face, as plain as day.

"Wow," she remarked. "You should really do that more often. You have such an expressive face. Stiles was right – you would do to lose the sour wolf look more often." Derek cocked his eyebrow, making her chuckle.

"Wait… you knew?" His face was in shock now.

She laughed with her entire body now, just like her son. "Of course. Stiles never knew, but we did, his father and I. John's roommate in college was from the Johnson Pack in San Diego, and my best friend Jenna in high school was a wolf. She was killed by a hunter our senior year. Damned hunters."

"Whoa, I never knew any of this. You never told Stiles?" Derek was not judging just asking, surprised.

"His father and I were going to tell him about all of it when the time was right. When your family was killed…"

Derek interrupted her "Murdered you mean."

"Yes, when your family was murdered, we decided to wait even longer as we didn't want Stiles to know what cruelty was in the world. John didn't know it was murder until you and my son, well, started your adventures." She gave him a soft smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"Wait – again. What did my mom say to you? I don't recall seeing you after that, but I was little as you said."

She gave him a big grin and put her hand up to his cheek. "Your mother was… well, is, an angel. She looked at me and did that thing you and Laura do with your eyebrow. Yes, that's the one! Ha! Yes, so, she looked at me and I could see her tense and drew you closer to her. Alpha instinct I suppose." Derek nodded, with a sad smile. "I winked at her and she literally let her jaw fall open." She laughed again, as Derek's did the same thing without him realizing. "Exactly!" He snapped it closed, blushing. "Don't, you have such a pretty smile. So, I told her about my friend and about John's roommate. She just listened taking it all in and looked at me for a bit. I wasn't sure what she was going to do. Suddenly John walked up to the window and tapped on the glass beckoning me to come outside. I was about to tell her goodbye, when she grabbed my hand. I saw her eyes flash, and I whispered 'alpha' and she pulled away again. I guess I surprised her again. I put my hand on her arm, telling her I would never betray her confidence. Her family's secret was safe with my husband and me."

"What did she say to that?" Derek choked out softly, tears coming again.

She gently wiped a tear from his cheek. "She took my hand and pulled me to her in a hug. I knew she could tell I wasn't lying, and then she pulled back from me and said she was happy to have made a new friend and would I like to come over for dinner sometime. We became friends and we often went out together, just us girls, to the bakery, to the farmer's market, and we even joined a quilting bee. She was my best friend. After Stiles was born, naturally, I had less time and we didn't see each other as frequently, at least once a month. She was even there when my water broke and she helped me to the hospital because John was interviewing for the Sheriff's job. When he got word, finally, he ran to the hospital and she handed me over to his care. I thanked her and she said she would be outside waiting. John didn't get to really meet her as I was, shall we say, quite loud and it wasn't easy. Even being born, he didn't stay still for a minute." She laughed softly at the memory, unconsciously rubbing her stomach. "So, we were friends and when I got sick, it was about the time you became of age and she had to devote more time to your training so we didn't see each other as often." Derek looked down. "No, don't think that. It was fine. She was my best friend and even though we each had new responsibilities we got together as often as I could… until the end. She knew before I did, and she offered me the bite."

"What the fuck?" Derek yelled. Stella's eyes bugged and she pulled back. "Language young man. What would your mother think?" Before Derek could even look admonished, she started laughing. "You need to lighten up. Man." Still laughing, she continued. "I turned her down, of course, and she didn't pressure me. She was just my friend and loved me until the day I died. The last thing she said to me was, I remember it like it was yesterday, 'Stella Anne, I am proud to have known you. I am proud to have called you my friend. I will miss you sweetheart,' then I looked up at her and put my hand against hers, spreading apart our fingers into a v-shape and gave her my best line yet – 'I have been and always shall be, your friend.'"

Derek smiled and smirked. "Yes, yes, I know," Stella continued. "Where do you think Stiles got it? I was a Trekkie long before he was." Derek shook his head chuckling. "Sure it was dorky and I was on some serious morphine, but I meant it. She knew I did because she leaned forward and put her forehead against mine and said…" Stella's voice caught in her throat. It was Derek's turn to give her support. He put his hand on her shoulder silently urging her to continue. She cleared her throat and finished. "She looked me directly in the eye and told me that I had better save her the best spot on the softest cloud and to wait for her." A silent tear ran down her face, joined by the same on Derek.

Derek's face paled a bit then perked at realization. "I guess I didn't put it all together until just now. I remember her going into town to spend time with her friend Anne, I didn't realize that was you. Stiles said your name was Stella, I didn't put that together." He smiled at her, feeling warm and not so alone as before. "I'm glad my mom knew you; I know she missed you when you were gone. I just didn't know the whole truth." He lowered his head.

She put her fingers under his chin, pulling it back up. "Don't be sad, Derek. I saved your mom that spot. She's still my best friend."

Derek's eyes flew open and he pulled back in shock. "What? You mean…? You and she…? Is she here? Can I see her? Why isn't she here? Am I allowed to see her? Please tell me what's going on here!" He started looking around frantically, tears again filling his eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Laura looked at her mother, tears in her eyes. "Mama?"

Mrs. Hale looked at her daughter and at the group of people that had gathered around them, observing Derek and Mrs. Stilinski. She looked over at her husband and the rest of the family and over to Gregory and Beverly. Everyone grew silent as a soft feeling came over them all, filling them with joy and with love. Stella withdrew from the group walking a few steps and then stopped and turned around. They all knew the answer. She spoke softly, but they all could feel it as much as hear it, "Thank you. I love you." With no sound, she faded slowly away, each knowing she wasn't saying thank you to them.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Talia Hale appeared behind her friend Stella. She put her hand on Stella's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Stella let her go and stepped back. Talia stepped forward and waited silently. Derek froze, his eyes landing on his mother's smiling face. She raised her arms out to him, her wet eyes smiling too.

"Mama?" Derek's eyes rolled with tears at seeing his mother after so many years. "Is it really you?" His feet felt anchored to the ground. Talia nodded at him, flashing her eyes red at him as she had done when he was little. A sound like a whimper escaped from Derek's throat as he ran and fell into her open arms, sobbing hard and deep, his entire body shaking. From behind, crying could be heard and a sniffing.

Stella waited a few more minutes, letting Derek drink in his soul's fill of his mother. Her heart panged for the day when she could once again hold her little Matthew. She chuckled at the memory of him telling her he didn't like that name and wanted to be named something else. "What's wrong with your name? she asked. "Matthew Rupert Genim Stilinski? Come on mom. It has no style." "Oh really?" she asked, smiling. "And what sort of style do you want your name to have?" "I don't know," he replied. "Why can't it have more than one style?" "I suppose so," she replied looking at her little boy smiling at her. He was biting on his thumb deep in thought. Suddenly he looked up at her beaming. "That's it!" he said, grinning from ear to ear. "Styles… you can call me Styles." He looked at the ceiling. "Only, with an 'i' instead of a 'y'." His mother raised a brow in question. "You know, so it goes with Stilinski, and has even _more_ style." Stella chuckled to herself silently, recalling how they laughed and how he was at that age making sure everyone knew he was Stiles Stilinski. That was the same day he had met his friend Scott.

Stella spoke softly to her best friend. "Talia, have you got this?"

Talia had her arms around her youngest son again, after so many years, and was truly in Heaven. She nodded. "Thank you," she replied softly, her voice barely a whisper. She relaxed her grip on Derek giving him the signal to rise up. His eyes caught Stella's smiling face over his mother's shoulder.

"Um," he started, and then stopped, looking at his mom for, for what? Her okay? Sensing his feelings, she let him go and nodded. Derek stepped to Stella, and pulled her into a hug. "It was an honor to meet you, Stella. Thank you. I can see now why Stiles always speaks…" he stopped himself. "I can see now why Stiles always spoke so highly of you. I can never thank you enough."

She hugged him hard, ruffling his hair. "The honor was all mine, Derek. You have grown into a fine young man." She pulled away and walked backwards slowly as Derek felt his mother step forward to once again hold onto him. They waved at her as she began to fade away. "Oh, and Derek?" He looked at her, his eyebrows going up. "You were right the first time… it's speaks." She winked, smiling, and then she was gone.

Derek whirled looking at his mother; his unspoken question so clear on his face only shouting could make it clearer. His mother brought her hand up to his cheek, caressing it. "Yes, little one. Your mate is still alive." Derek's heart actually skipped a beat. Without missing a step, she continued. "So, let's see what we can do to get you back there, shall we?" She smiled that million-dollar smile. It matched the one on her youngest son's face.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I hope you liked it. hides

Please tell me what you think. Reviews/comments, please.


	11. Chapter 11

Abandoned But Loved

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Let's just say… Future

RATING: M for mature. Parental discretion is advised. ;)

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out", "Lucky Valentine", "Connecting To The Whole," same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are mated, Scott is mated with Ted. Its dying mother leaves a baby at the pack's doorstep. Jackson knows what it means to be adopted and they take it in. Trouble soon follows when they discover its true identity.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, dimensional travel.

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

AN: Thank you to everyone who alerted, reviewed, or commented. I got a lot of "you can't stop now, dammit" letters, and those always make my day. For those of you on A03, please leave kudos if you wish. I'm not getting many hits there, but I know it only lets you do it one time per story, so thank you if you already did. Also, please make note that in this chapter we get to meet, "The Creator"… Organized religion aside, I believe in a Creator, but don't limit myself to the concept of 'God' in any man-defined concept of what that means. This is FICTION, not a statement of religious or theological beliefs, so please don't flame, just enjoy our boys! A total nod to Kevin Smith and his ideas around The Creator, and his film "Dogma" – where I got the inspiration for this character. Fiction, remember? Oh, and "Conversations With God" by Neal Donald Walsh – truly inspiring work.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 11

_(Cont'. from Chapter 10: __Derek whirled looking at his mother; his unspoken question so clear on his face only shouting could make it clearer. His mother brought her hand up to his cheek, caressing it. "Yes, little one. Your mate is still alive." Derek's heart actually skipped a beat. Without missing a step, she continued. "So, let's see what we can do to get you back there, shall we?" She smiled that million-dollar smile. It matched the one on her youngest son's face.)_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Gregory and Beverly turned to smile at each other and Stella and Laura joined them in a group hug. The group of passed on relatives and friends all beamed with joy at the wonderful reunion they had witnessed. It wasn't over though; the best part had just begun.

As the group watched, smiles on everyone's face, a small figure was watching too. The being smiled and radiated love and joy. Taking leave from the scene the being gave a wink and then turned away walking back into a bright light and faded from view.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Talia's head snapped up from her son's shoulder, a tear on the edge of her eyelid like a jewel. "Oh, my precious son. It's happening. You are going home. Home to be with your mate."

Derek lifted his head from his mother's neck where he was nuzzling her, and wiped a tear from his eye as well. "What? Are you serious? But, I don't want to leave. I mean, I want to see Stiles, but I want to stay with you too." His heart began to race. "Can't I just…?" He was stopped with a soft finger against his lips.

"Shhhh…. little one," his mother cooed. He smiled at the name she used to call him. "It's okay. It's not your time here. You need to go back. I don't know what exactly brought you here; I can only assume there was a purpose." Derek heard the small uptick in her heartbeat… she wasn't being truthful.

"Mom… please," he implored. He pulled back further to look her in the eyes. His own eyes were looking back at him, just as beautiful and striking. "What aren't you telling me?"

Talia smiled – Derek could always tell when someone was lying or omitting something. "Well, sweetheart, all I can say is that I don't know _why_ you were brought here, but I do know _how_ you were brought here. I'm just not sure if I am allowed…" she trailed off growing still. Derek could sense her demeanor shift. Her heart began to speed up and he followed her gaze. As he turned, he saw a small figure walking towards them. The figure's arms were behind its body, and a large smile could be seen growing larger. Talia grinned and looked at Derek, taking his hand into both of hers. "Oh, honey," she said, tears filling her eyes fully now. Her voice almost a whisper, "You don't know what a precious gift this is." She sniffled and smiled larger, kissing his hand as she pulled it closer to her.

The being stopped in front of them and tilted its head to the side and smiled at Talia. He reached up and with a soft touch, cupped Talia's cheek, his eyes just closing for a moment then re-opening. Talia's voice caught in her throat and she nodded in his hand, pressing into his touch. "Thank, you," she whispered. The being smiled again and winked.

Derek looked with shock at what he was seeing. The being that looked like something indefinable, had looked like a young man when it touched his mother's cheek but now looked like a girl about his age as it took its hand away from his mom's face and let it drop to the side. She, or he, Derek wasn't certain, clasped her hands together in front of her and squinted her eyes giving Derek an appraising look. Derek, without a thought, raised one eyebrow. This made her laugh out loud. It was a melodious sound, like a choir of bells and playing children. Talia laughed too, and Derek smiled, but was still nervous. He started to speak, "Who are…?" but stopped when the being reached up and touched his lips with its fingers. They were the fingers of a male now, as beautiful as the girl, and still about his age. Much to his own surprise, he wasn't shocked by this. It was like it was… somehow… how it was _supposed_ to be. If that made any sense. "But…" he tried to continue, only to have the finger press harder against his lips. He stopped and visibly relaxed. His mother had stepped back slightly as if to give them space. Her face was still beaming at Derek, tiny droplets glistening on her long lashes. She nodded almost imperceptibly but Derek understood. He sighed and just grew more still. The figure took his fingers from Derek's lips and placed his hand over Derek's heart. Immediately Derek was filled with a feeling that could only be described as joy and peace, as if they were something tangible that could be felt.

A voice sounded in Derek's head. The male figure's lips didn't move, but Derek swore he saw light twinkling in his eyes. _Derek, my precious Derek. We have been watching you ever since you were born. You have been through many trials and tribulations in your life._ The voice was like a single voice, male and female at the same time, but sounded like many voices all together in unison. Normally Derek would have run away shaking his head, but he knew, at his base-most level, there was nothing but pure love behind that voice. One didn't need to be a werewolf to know that. The voice continued. _We are very proud of you. In spite of the challenges you have faced, and we know there have been many, you didn't lose the capacity for love. Your sister, your uncle, your mother, your father, your brother, all of them sit with us and watch._ Derek's eyebrows shot up. _Yes, Derek, we do, make no mistake. The love of your pack, your family, is one of the greatest I have ever seen on your world. It gives us great joy when I see it. _Derek tilted his head asking a silent question._ Oh, that. Sorry, it's strange for you I know. We are one and I am many – there is no difference. How can I explain it… Mmmm, a singularity that is infinite in number?_ The male laughed out loud at Derek's reaction. He spoke, this time, not silently. "I sounded like Stiles just then didn't we?"

Talia laughed as well. "I know, son, I know. It's a lot to take in, meeting her like this." Derek had turned to look at his mom, then turned back at the mention of the word 'her' and sure enough, the being looked female now.

The figure spoke again, "Derek, I don't mean to confuse you. I know you have many questions but suffice it to say, you aren't meant to stay here as it's not your time to pass into this realm." She held up her hand to him. "No, I know, please let me explain." Derek stilled again. "Okay," she continued. "Derek, I will answer your two most important questions: who am I and why are you here." Derek raised his eyebrow in surprise, and then chuckled when she smiled back laughing. "Okay, so, for what good your language will do us here, you can think of me as The Creator. Some people call us God or Higher Power, but the concept of deity isn't accurate as it's not complete. Some in our creation have words for what I am and even have words for us but alas, yours doesn't, at least not yet. I see the name on your lips. Fenris? You can call us that, but that's just one of my names. As I said, one but many at the same time." The being regarded Derek with what could only be called admiration. "I see you are taking this rather well. It's not every day a mortal, even one that knows the supernatural exists such as you, gets to meet us. I am as pleased as I knew we would be. Now, the crux of the issue: why are you here?" The figure once again, turned into a male. "Derek, what happened to you wasn't unexpected." This time, both Derek and Talia turned and looked in his direction. "What?" he asked looking toward Talia. "Like you didn't know. Please…" It was The Creator's turn to raise an eyebrow. Derek frowned.

"I don't get it," he asked. "I'm confused."

The Creator turned and began to pace, arms behind his back, hands clasped. "Derek, as I said earlier, your family has an enormous capacity for love, unlike any I have seen in most of your kind before. In the billions of worlds we have created in the infinite of what I am, yours is a rarity that I must say, at the risk of sounding self-praising, proud of and a sort of… well, favorite."

Derek's mouth fell open at this admission. Feeling, for the first time since he came to this place, meek and vulnerable. "I, I, I, I don't know how to take that. Uh, I am sure Stiles would know what to say here, but…" He scratched his head and just gave a sort of shy grin, and peeped, "Uh, thank you? I guess." Talia and The Creator laughed at Derek's awkwardness.

"Sweetheart, you never could take a compliment, even when little. Remember the Pinewood Derby when you were in Cub Scouts?" She grinned even larger with pride and the joy of that memory washing over her.

The Creator laughed too and clapped his hands together. "Oh yes, I love that day! That was awesome. Your car was the fastest and blew everyone else out of the freaking water." He laughed in that way that someone does when they recall a wonderful memory. "It was like it was yesterday." He stopped, and this time it was his turn to shoot his eyebrows up. Derek's mouth had fallen open and was staring at him with disbelief. He started laughing again. "What? Are you surprised that I said awesome or that I watched you win the citywide tournament?"

Derek stammered, "Uh, I guess, um, both?" Derek's mouth was still open.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," The Creator said, with a twinkle in his eye. Derek's eyes flew open and his mouth snapped shut with an audible click. The Creator laughed again. "Yes, I say that too. I know Stiles uses it often. We love that. He really loves you, you know." The mood shifted again to something more serious. "Derek, as I said, your kind has the greatest capacity for love in all our creation but, it was your love for your mate that brought you here." Again, Derek's face went wide with shock. The Creator took Derek by the shoulder and started walking him toward a small black spot that had appeared in the distance. Talia fell in step beside them as they walked, her billowy robes flowing behind her.

"But I don't understand," started Derek. His voice softer, "I saw Stiles get hit and fall, and the next thing I knew I was here." He stopped and faced The Creator. She, now in female form, dropped her hand from his shoulder and took a breath and let it out like one does before beginning an explanation that might be difficult.

"Derek, you know what the mate bond is, right? Between a werewolf and his or her mate?" Seeing Derek nod his head, she continued. "Well, that's just the part you know. What you don't know is that it exists at the supernatural level too – what you refer to as supernatural anyway." Seeing confusion on the young wolf's face, she tried to explain. "It's like this. What you feel is just the tip of the iceberg as they say. The mate bond is the epitome of connection between a were and their mate. The connection is beyond feeling, and beyond what your language has words for. Let me put it this way. You've heard the phrase that a person isn't a body with a soul, but a soul with a body, right?" They stopped walking and The Creator stood in front of Derek, in the form of a male again. He put his hands on Derek's face, smiling and with a gaze that made Derek's heart skip a beat, continued speaking. "Derek, it's true. All my creatures are energy, what is called a soul. This crude matter is an expression of that energy. It vibrates at unfathomable speeds, and when it slows down, that's what is called matter. Your body is a creation of your soul, for all intents and purposes. As you are all part of me and we are part of you, this is true throughout all Creation. So, do you see now?"

His face still in The Creator's hands, he spoke softly. "Yes… and no." He smiled, the hands on his cheeks making his face scrunch.

The Creator leaned in and kissed him softly. "My sweet, sweet Derek. You are a soul first, and a body second. So is Stiles. So is everyone in existence. When you and Stiles became mates, your souls, your actual souls, became bonded. They mated. They re-united. Notice I didn't say united because that's inaccurate. They RE-united because that's a truer statement as you all come from me, from us."

Talia looked at Derek with a smile on her face as she saw understanding grow in her son's features. "So, that means…" Derek started. "But, why then…" he paused, looking clearly into the soft blue eyes of The Creator that were smiling back.

"Yes, Derek. You know the answer already." The Creator let Derek's face go and took his hand in his and grabbed onto Talia's hand and they started to walk again. The three of them were holding hands, walking towards the black spot that was now larger and seemed to resemble a door.

"I came here because I died, but got caught because Stiles didn't. We are still connected. He is still alive as you said." Derek's heart was beating faster as the enormity of what he now understood sank in. He stopped and looked at The Creator with narrowed eyes. "It was you that came to me in the yard that night, wasn't it. When I killed Danny. That tiny spot of light, that was you."

The Creator looked at Talia, and grinned a knowing grin. "He's ready, my dear. He understands." The Creator turned back to Derek and smirked. "You already know that answer too Derek. We have always been with you, from when you were us and before you were you." He winked.

"This is giving me a headache," Derek whined. Talia and The Creator stopped walking and laughed. Derek shook his head and laughed too.

"So, our love for each other was what prevented me from crossing over completely, but why did I die? I didn't get shot." Derek's face was puzzled now.

Talia's face grew soft and she walked to her little boy and put her hand on his head and stroked his soft dark hair. "My son, your love for your mate was your undoing, but his love for you and your love together was what saved you. You died of a broken heart. When you saw Stiles get hit by the vampire's bullet, and fall, your heart broke." She caressed his face with damp eyes but was still smiling.

"I'm not sure I understand completely," Derek said softly. The Creator once again changed form, this time into what appeared to be a very beautiful and tall, Alpha Werewolf. Long, flowing white fur covered the wolf, pale features and eyes flashing white, it stepped forward. Talia and Derek instinctively bared their necks to the Infinite Alpha they now beheld.

The white furred Alpha spoke and its eyes flashed bright white like fire. "My son, your love for your mate when you thought it was over, exploded from your body in a beautiful display healing your mate, but breaking your heart. Your mate's love for you, echoed back as you began to leave your plane of existence, stopped you from leaving him fully. Throughout time, the love for another has been the penultimate of our creations, the truest expression of what I am and what We are. Love for another even to the point of losing one's own life to save the other is that in tangible form. Your world's greatest story of sacrifice for others in the one you called Jesus was just such an expression of that love."

Derek's face was wet with streams of tears now as the understanding and pure love radiating from his Supreme Alpha filled his very being. His mother leaned against him, her eyes wet with tears as well.

The Alpha's reverberating voice grew louder as a bright white light shone from the doorway they were now in front of. "It's time my son for you to go back to your world and your mate. It has been an honor my child, my beta, Alpha of the Hale Pack." He bowed his head to Derek, Talia stepping back to stand by The Creator, and bow to her son, honoring him as the head of the Hale Pack.

Derek was speechless, tears streaming down his face, diverted by his shy smile that had filled his face. "The honor is all mine, Alpha Infinite, my Fenris." Derek put his hand over his heart and bowed his head then fell to one knee. With a shaky voice, he added, "And mom, I miss you as my Alpha, and if I can do half the job you did, I will be lucky." He looked up and saw that he was now surrounded by everyone he had ever lost in his family, human and were alike, there to say goodbye. Derek's resolve faltered and he broke down at seeing everyone loved coming to him, hugging him, patting him on the back, kissing him, holding him tight, everyone wishing him well. After what seemed like an hour but was in fact, timeless, the Alpha Infinite clicked its throat and everyone retreated to form a semi-circle around Derek. Feeling drained and recharged at the same time and feeling overflowing with love, Derek stood firm, ready to return to his world.

Everyone looked on with sparkles in their eyes as the giant white wolf walked forward toward Derek, its form changing back into that of a male but this time in long white robes like everyone else he had met. "It's time Derek." He held out his hand and Derek took it, looking back and waving at the crowd who was waving back and smiling and wishing him well. "I love you all," he replied back. "I miss you and know I will see you again one day."

One voice above the crowd caught his attention. "I'm thankful I got to meet you Derek. I'm happy my son has you in his life. Please tell him I love him, for me!" Derek nodded his head at Stella's request, feeling warm at seeing his mate's mother and for seeing why Stiles was the way he was and loving it more than before. He hugged his mother one last time and looked back at The Creator and said, "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go home."

Suddenly there was a flash of purple and two dark figures appeared before him, tall, with black hair, and piercing blue eyes. Vampires. But, there was something familiar about them.

The Creator motioned him to stop and walked ahead of him, changing form again, this time into a very tall, pale man in a dark blue suit with black shirt and blue tie, eyes a beautiful shade of purple. Derek gasped, and The Creator turned around and flashed him a smile, two sets of fangs smiling back. Derek's eyebrow went up again, and the beautiful vampire winked at him, chuckling. The Creator turned back and greeted the two that had arrived in the flash of purple lightning. They ran to him and threw themselves into his open arms, and he pulled them into a big hug. "Thanks for coming boys. Ready to escort our young Alpha back to his world?"

The two vampires looked over The Creator's shoulders to look at Derek. The Creator turned in place as the two vampires stepped forward to flank him. The more muscular one spoke, "Hello again Derek. I can tell you've had quite the adventure here." The taller one looked at his partner then at The Creator, then both he and The Creator looked at the other vampire. "What? Like it's not always a love fest here with tears and hugs and everyone all, just…" he flailed his arms around and made gestures with his hands trying to indicate hugs and love, and closeness. He stopped when he noticed his partner and The Creator giving him deadpan stares, with no expressions. He stopped and put his hands on his hips. "Oh screw you guys, you know what I mean." The Creator looked at the vampire next to him and said, "Do you know what Brian means, Jeremy?" The taller vampire looked over at Brian then back at the Creator and with a gleam in his eye, said, "Yeah, I know what he means Dad." He walked over to his mate and hugged him. "You big ole softy," he said, Brian giving him a hug, his mate hugging him back.

The two vampires looked back at The Creator who was now laughing at them. "You two have always been my favorites."

"You say that about everyone, Pop," Brian said, walking over and hugging The Creator again. Jeremy joined him, the three of them in a group hug. "Um, boys, I think we are scaring our young Alpha, calling me Dad and Pop."

"No, not at all," Derek said, a little too fast.

"Liar," said Brian, winking at him. "Ready to go see Stiles?"

The Creator let Brian and Jeremy go and they walked over and stood next to Derek, all three facing forward. "Ready?" asked Jeremy. "Ready," said Brian. Derek gave one last look over his shoulder and everyone waved again. He beamed his beautiful smile back at them in kind. He turned again forward and caught the gaze of The Creator who had once again changed form, this time into a what appeared to be an older man in a sharp white suit with white shirt and white tie, aged in appearance but strong of stance and with a twinkle in his eyes. He nodded at Derek. "Ready," said Derek softly.

The Creator stopped for a moment and looked at Brian who was shaking his head. "What?" he asked slyly.

"Oh nothing, just the last time I saw you in that outfit you didn't like it when I said you looked like The Architect," Brian said, Jeremy shaking his head chuckling.

The Creator gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Oh please… I had this outfit before that movie and I think I make it look better." He wiggled his pinky and Brian's outfit changed to match his own. Brian looked down with shock and Jeremy was shaking hard trying not to laugh out loud.

"Seriously, Dad?" Brian huffed. The Creator winked, and acquiesced. "Oh all right, no need to get your knickers in a twist." Jeremy laughed out loud finally unable to stop himself. Derek was chuckling. "Oh great, now the mutt here is laughing at me."

"Hey, who you calling mutt?" chirped Derek, turning to look at the muscled vampire in an all white outfit.

"Now now, boys," The Creator spoke. "None of that. We all play nice up here." Jeremy and Brian looked at each other, and then looked at The Creator giving him knowing looks. "Well," he said, "mostly." He chuckled, and Brian's familiar dark outfit returned. "Now, are you ready?" he asked, finally.

The two vampires grabbed Derek's hands, and squeezed them tight. Jeremy whispered, "Hold on, it's quite a ride." Derek saw Brian and Jeremy wink at The Creator as he held up his right hand and snapped his fingers. The three of them were gone.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I hope you liked it. Remember, it's fiction. And yeah, a little Matrix for kicks. ( ( hides ) )

Please tell me what you think. Reviews/comments, please.


End file.
